RakuxChitoge: You re my true love
by WhiteSpell
Summary: Raku se reencuentra con su exnovia de la secundaria, ¿como tomaran la noticia las chicas?, ¿Chitoge podrá entrar en el corazón de Raku?, descubramos juntos esta historia de Verdadero Amor. Nota: en todos mis fanfics, el primer cap siempre será un poco flojo, es decir una introducción.
1. My ex-girlfriend

Nota: Nisekoi no me pertenece (si fuera mío Raku no sería tan princeso y sería novio de Chitoge), pertenece a Naoshi Komi-sensei. Por eso Raku no es tan tímido ni princeso. :D

TsunaxKyoko aún no he subido capítulos debido a que los estoy terminando, sean pacientes por favor.

Comenzamos…

My ex-girlfriend

El joven de cabello azul oscuro dormía plácidamente en su cama, al sentir los cálidos y suaves rayos de sol trato de ocultar su rostro entre sus sabanas para continuar con su plácido sueño.

RINNNNNNNN

La alarma del joven sonó, Raku se levanta con un rostro un poco somnoliento, bosteza, estira sus brazos y comienza su día como siempre, haciendo el desayuno para todos los integrantes de su casa.

-Oh, Raku, hoy te llevaras una gran sorpresa en la escuela-dijo el padre del joven mientras comía el delicioso desayuno preparado por su hijo.

-Ummmmm… bueno si tú lo dices- dijo Raku mientras terminaba su desayuno. Muy bien me voy- dijo el joven mientras salía de su casa.

-Bocchan, si quiere lo acompañamos- dijeron sus chicos.

-No, me iré a pie.

En el camino a la escuela, se encontró con su novia falsa, Chitoge, la cual parecía estar esperándolo y tenía un rostro un poco sonrojado.

-Buenos días honey, te ves más animada de lo usual hoy, ¿desayunaste demasiado hoy?

-Oh, buenos días Darling, creo que quieres averiguarlo, dijo la chica de cabellos rubios mientras golpeaba al pobre joven.

-Ya, ya perdón.

-Hmph.

-Oye brote de frijol, ¿te ves preocupado?

-Mi padre me dijo que tendré una gran sorpresa hoy en la escuela, no sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que será algo bueno y a la vez me traerá muchos problemas y malentendidos.

-Ya veo, si es así debe ser algo grande.

-Conociendo a mi padre, debe serlo.

Al entrar a sus respectivos salones comenzaron sus típicos saludos.

-Buenos días Shuu.

-Oh, Raku Buenos Días, buenos días también para ti Kirisaki-san.

-Buenos días Maiko-kun.

-Buenos días Onodera, Miyamoto.

-Buenos días Ichijou-kun, respondió la primera un poco sonrojada.

-Buenos días, respondió la joven de gafas.

-Muy bien chicos siéntense, sé que es repentino, pero tenemos una estudiante nueva el día de hoy, por favor denle la bienvenida, por favor pasa.

-Hai, respondió la voz en la puerta.

Al entrar al salón la mayoría de los chicos daban gracias a todos los dioses del mundo por estar en esa clase, algunas chicas solo sonrieron al ver a la nueva estudiante, era una chica de unos 1.60 cm de altura, cabello rosa, ojos azules, piel blanca y un cuerpo bien proporcionado.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Yamanobe Sakura, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Sa-Sakura, dijo Raku un poco asombrado pero muy contento.

-Raku!, dijo la joven mientras corría hacia él, ha pasado tiempo, como has estado- dijo la joven mientras abrazaba al joven y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo has estado?, hace tiempo que no sabía de ti desde que te fuiste a Estados Unidos, dijo Raku mientras le besaba la mejilla y terminaba su abrazo.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Ichijou, ¿Cuál es tu relación con esta chica?, dijeron la mayoría de los chicos y chicas del aula.

-Ichijou…kun- trataba Onodera de procesar lo visto.

-Raku… ¿Qué significa esto, quien es ella y cuál es tu relación con ella?-dijo Chitoge un poco asombrada por el comportamiento del joven.

-Ichijou Raku, maldito, ¿Por qué be-be-besaste a esa chica en la mejilla, cuando tienes a ojou?

-Raku, más bien explícanos- dijo Yui-sensei

-Pues…

-Soy su exnovia- dijo Sakura mientras ponía su mano en el abdomen del joven de cabello azul oscuro.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Tu… tu…. ¿Exnovia?

-Si…, es mi exnovia.

En ese momento, Onodera quedo en schok, a Tsugumi le dio un dolor en el pecho, Marika sintió que una parte de ella fue robada, a Chitoge se le fueron son colores.


	2. Secreto, Mike y Oto-san

Nota: Nisekoi no me pertenece, comenzamos

Secreto, Mike y Oto-san.

En ese momento, Onodera quedo en schok, a Tsugumi le dio un dolor en el pecho, Marika sintió que una parte de ella fue robada, a Chitoge se le fueron son colores.

-Oh!, Sakura-chan, como has estado- dijo Maiko alegremente.

-Mai-kun, ha pasado tiempo, veo que sigues igual.

-Joo, tú crees.

-Mai-kun?- dijo Ruri un poco enojada y a la vez celosa.

-Oh! Ruri-chan verdad tú no lo sabías, Sakura es una buena amiga mía y la conocí un tiempo atrás, se podría decir que es mi amiga de la infancia.

-Espera, es decir ¿tú sabes que ella y Raku fueron novios?- argumento Chitoge un poco sonrojada y a la vez exaltada.

-Sí, es más preciso decir que yo los presenté.

-Mmmm- fue el único sonido que dijeron las chicas más cercanas a Raku.

-Muy bien, más tarde le preguntan lo que quieran a Raku, continuemos con la clase- dijo Yui-sensei un poco enojada.

-Hai-respondieron todos.

-Sakura-chan, aún no han traído tu asiento, comparte con alguien.

-Hai- dijo la joven mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Raku, este en un reflejo le puso la mano en la cintura.

-Oh, Sakura no nos podemos sentar así, no podremos prestar atención, además recuerda que hace tiempo no estamos así.

-Tsch… está bien, pero recuerda que quedamos como mejores amigos así que no le veo el problema.

Yo si- dijo Raku al sentir el aura asesina y sed de sangre de Tsugumi, Chitoge y Tachibana.

-Oh ya veo, está bien traeré un pupitre y me sentaré a tu lado.

-Gracias a dios- pensaba el joven para sí mismo.

Al terminar las clases y llegar la hora del almuerzo, Ruri, Onodera, Tachibana, Tsugumi, Chitoge, se llevaron a Raku y a Sakura a la azotea para almorzar y empezar su interrogatorio.

-Muy bien, Darling ya que estamos acá puedes contarnos todo.

-Nee, Nee Raku, ¿Por qué te dice Darling?

-Oh, ella es Chitoge, mi novia falsa.

-¿Falsa?- pregunto la joven de cabello rosa.

-Gangsters- fue lo único que dijo Raku.

-Oh ya veo, lo hacen para evitar una guerra entra las dos mafias, después de todo tu eres yakuza.

-Entiendes rápido- dijo Ruri.

-Gracias.

-Raku-sama, por favor explíquese.

-Esperen, primero que todo dejen que me acomode- dijo Sakura mientras se acostaba en las piernas del chico.

-Sakura nunca cambiaras-dijo Ichijou mientras se recostaba en la pared.

"Yo quisiera estar así"- pensaron Chitoge, Onodera, Tsugumi y Tachibana.

-Hmph, muy bien pues…

-Todo comenzó antes de entrar a este Instituto, para ese tiempo yo me la pasaba siempre con Shuu, algunas chicas me les había declarado en secundaria, pero les asustaba la idea de tener un novio yakuza, el año antes de hacer mi último año de secundaria, más exactamente en las vacaciones de verano fui con Shuu de viaje a Tokio, allí me presento a Sakura, así paso el tiempo, duramos 4 meses conociéndonos y en ese tiempo me enamoré de ella, antes de confesarme le dije que mi familia es yakuza y que por herencia yo sería el segundo al mando, lo cual a ella no le asusto, ya que la familia de Sakura también es yakuza, así que está acostumbrada, así que me arme de valor y me declaré y ella me acepto- dijo Raku un poco sonrojado.

-Y créeme que fuiste la mejor elección que he hecho en mi vida- dijo la joven mientras se acomodaba en el regazo del joven.

-Lo mismo digo- argumento Raku.

"¿Qué es esto?, ¿Raku aún se lleva bien con su ex?, además, ¿porque se ve tan feliz y cómodo con ella?, parecen una… una… pareja…"-pensó Chitoge un poco triste para sí misma.

-En-entonces Sakura-chan, tu aún a-am-amas a Ichijou-kun?

En ese momento el aire se puso un poco tenso, por parte de las chicas, Shuu siguió comiendo su almuerzo mientras Ruri lo miraba de una manera indescifrable. Espero tu respuesta- dijo Tachibana un poco déspota.

-Sí, pero solo lo amo como mi mejor amigo, nada más, no es así Raku.

-Sí, Sakura está en lo cierto, lo nuestro termino hace un buen tiempo, pero terminamos siendo mejores amigos y pues así son las cosas. Aunque debo admitir que me impresioné al verte de nuevo, estas muy linda- termino de decir el joven mientras le sonreía.

El harem… digo las chicas que están enamoradas de Raku, sintieron un poco de celos al ver ese lado de Raku, un lado que nunca habían visto.

-Raku déjame ver tus manos- dijo Sakura,-Ok- respondió el chico.

-Veo que aún persigues tu sueño- argumento Sakura.

-¿A qué te refieres Sakura-san?- pregunto Onodera inocentemente.

-A… pues es que Raku dib…- no pudo terminar de decir su palabra ya que el joven de cabellos azules posiciono sus labios sobre los de ella, no fue un beso completo, fue solo la mitad de los labios que se tocaron. Pero eso solo basto para que la joven de cabellos rosados le correspondiera, las chicas miraron asombradas, algunas no se lo esperaban y a Paula y Shuu les dio igual y siguieron comiendo. Pero a la que le dio más duro presenciar aquel beso fue a Chitoge, que sintió un gran golpe en el corazón.

-Qué crees que haces Darling- le grito Chitoge.

-Lo siento, pero fue necesario para que ella no dijera algo que no quería- argumento el joven.

-Bueno, bueno Kirisaki-san no es para tanto solo fue un medio beso, no es para tanto, apuesto a que tú y él se han dado muchos besos e incluso de lengua- dijo la joven mientras le sacaba la lengua a Chitoge.

-Eh?- dijeron Marika y Onodera perturbadas.

-No es cierto, no hemos hecho eso, solo nos hemos besado en la mejilla nada más- respondió Chitoge por impulso, aumentando los celos de Tachibana y Kosaki.

-Bueno de todos modos volvamos a clase- argumento Shuu para salvarle el culo a su mejor amigo.

-Ti-tienes razón Shuu- volvamos.

Así paso el resto del día hasta que llegó la hora de la salida, al salir todos observaban como Raku y Sakura caminaban más adelante que todos, hablando y riéndose en el camino.

-"Quisiera ir con él a hablar, pero solo interrumpiría su conversación"- pensaba Chitoge un poco cabizbaja.

En la puerta de entrada un niño de cabellos rosados y peinado parecido al de Raku, de ojos morados, se lanza hacia Raku y Sakura y les dice:

-Oto-san, Oka-san, vine a verlos.

-Mike, ha pasado mucho tiempo campeón como has estado- dijo Raku mientras subía al niño a sus hombros.

-¿Has cuidado a tu madre como te lo he pedido, has hecho tu tarea, has sido respetoso y caballeroso con las chicas?- complemento Raku.

-Hai, lo he sido, Oto-san veo que has crecido bastante, ya eres todo un hombre- dijo el pequeño Mike.

-Oto…san- dijeron las chicas en shock.

 **Espero les guste, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nota: El capítulo 7 de TsunaxKyoko 2795 ya casi está terminado, un poco más de paciencia por favor.**

 **Matta Ne! ;)**


	3. Akiba-kei y mangaka

Nota: Nisekoi no me pertenece, pertenece a Naoshi Komi-sensei.

Akiba-kei y mangaka.

-Oto-san, Oka-san, vine a verlos.

-Mike, ha pasado mucho tiempo campeón como has estado- dijo Raku mientras subía al niño a sus hombros.

-¿Has cuidado a tu madre como te lo he pedido, has hecho tu tarea, has sido respetoso y caballeroso con las chicas?- complemento Raku.

-Hai, lo he sido, Oto-san veo que has crecido bastante, ya eres todo un hombre- dijo el pequeño Mike.

-Oto…san- dijeron las chicas en shock.

-Raku, Ichijou-kun, Raku-sama, Ichijou Raku, Senpai- que significa esto- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Raku, este es ¿tú-tú hijo?- pregunto Chitoge muy sonrojada.

-No, no, no lo es, es el hermanito de Sakura, si no que cuando iba a la casa de ella o ellos venían a la mía, Mike siempre jugaba con nosotros a la familia, yo era el papá y Sakura la mamá, y Mike era nuestro hijo, desde ahí empezó a llamarnos papá y mamá, sin importar donde estemos- respondió tranquilamente Raku.

-Eso es verdad Mike-kun- le dijo Chitoge.

-Sí, así es Onee-chan- le respondió el niño.

-Oto-san, está en problemas por mi culpa- le dijo el niño con una mirada triste.

-Aaa… no, lo siento, tú Oto-san no está en problemas- dijo Chitoge tratando de no hacer llorar al pequeño Mike.

-Mike, ya sabes que nos debes llamarnos papá y mamá muy seguido, recuerdas ese malentendido del parque- dijo Sakura.

-Senpai, ¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto Haru de manera inocente.

-Pues…

-Flashback-

Raku caminaba junto a Sakura y en la mitad estaba el pequeño Mike tomado de las manos de los jóvenes, era felicidad, y una gran alegría invadía a Raku, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, tenía una hermosa novia que lo amaba y respetaba, un pequeño cuñadito que lo quería por montones y lo veía como un padre.

Una vez llegaron al parque, buscaron un lugar con buena vista y sombra para hacer su picnic, Raku y su chica preparaban todo mientras que Mike jugaba con una pelota hasta que la patea muy duro y la lanza muy lejos, el pequeño inconscientemente sale corriendo detrás de ella por todo el parque.

El joven de cabellos azules oscuros y la chica de cabello rosa salieron corriendo detrás de él muy preocupados de que se cayera y lastimara, una vez Raku lo agarro le dijo:

-Mike, ten cuidado, no corras tan rápido no nos asustes así- dijo Raku muy preocupado por el pequeño.

-Así es Mike, que tal si te hubieras lastimado- dijo Sakura mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su hermanito.

-Lo siento Oto-san Oka-san, no lo volveré hacer, seré un buen niño- dijo Mike.

-Eso esperamos- dijo Raku.

-Vaya, vaya que rápido crecen los jóvenes, ya son padres a los 15 años- dijo una anciana mientras alimentaba unas palomas.

-N-n-no se equivoca, nosotros no somos padres- dijeron los jóvenes muy sonrojados tratando de arreglar el malentendido.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Sakura.

Las chicas estaban muy sonrojadas, Raku tenía un gran instinto paterno, era lo único que se les pasaba por la cabeza.

-Oto-san, me gustó mucho el anime que me dijiste, es muy divertido, me gustó mucho One Piece- dijo el pequeño niño mientras miraba a Raku muy emocionado.

-¿Anime, te gusta?- pregunto Onodera.

-E-eh.

-Raku-sama, díganos.

-Senpai.

-Raku.

Nuestro protagonista no tuvo más remedio que responder a regaña dientes y un poco apenado,

Sí, me gusta mucho el anime, y no solo eso, también me gusta el manga y los videojuegos, se podría decir que soy un akiba-kei- dijo el joven un poco asustado por la respuesta de las chicas.

-Ummmmm ya veo, bueno brote de frijol que tengas esos gustos no me molesta.

-A mí tampoco Ichijou-kun.

-No me molesta Raku-sama.

-A mí me da igual- dijo Tsugumi tranquilamente.

-Gracias chicas, waa aaa la hora debo irme, nos vemos mañana- dijo Raku mientras se despedía de todas las chicas de beso en la mejilla.

"Raku me…me…aca-aca-acaba de besar en la mejilla, me siento muy feliz"- pensaba Chitoge muy sonrojada.

"Ichijou-kun, es la primera vez que un chico me besa en la mejilla, mi primera vez fue con él, siento que voy a estallar de la felicidad"- pensaba Onodera.

"Senpai"- Haru no pudo terminar de decir palabras ya que su mente se quedó en blanco al igual que la de Tsugumi y Tachibana. A Ruri le dio igual y siguió su camino.

"Si Raku lo hace yo también besaré a Ruri-chan en la mejilla"- pensaba Shuu muy sonrojado.

-Ruri-chan-la nombrada solo voltio a mirar y sintió algo cálido en su mejilla y un corrientazo en su corazón, fue Maiko quien le dio un dulce y cálido beso en la mejilla,-Nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras se alejaba. Ruri solo se quedó quieta, aún trataba de asimilar aquella cálida y hermosa sensación que la invadía, Ruri por primera vez se dio cuenta de que se enamoró, se enamoró de Maiko, aunque ya lo estaba desde hace tiempo, solo que no lo sabía, aquel beso en la mejilla fue el detonante para que comience la primera página de la historia de amor de nuestros chicos de gafas.

-Ha-hasta mañana- respondió está muy sonrojada, parecía un tomate, pero tenía un tono alegre en su voz.

-Bienvenido Bocchan- dijeron los chicos.

-Buenas, chicos me iré a mi habitación no me molesten por favor, la cena la hice esta mañana, caliéntenla si tienen hambre- dijo Raku mientras entraba al baño de su casa.

-Arigato Bocchan, su amabilidad no tiene límites- decían sus chicos entre lágrimas.

Al terminar su baño, Raku entro a su habitación, se puso su ropa, la cual era una sudadera blanca con líneas negras, una chaqueta deportiva blanco y negro, sus sandalias, se puso sus lentes los cuales el marco era de color rojo cereza, se acercó a su biblioteca y la mueve un metro a la izquierda, allí había una puerta secreta, al entrar y bajar por una pequeñas escaleras se descendía al piso subterráneo que está debajo de la habitación del chico, la cual el descubrió desde pequeño y fue modificando a su gusto, cuando descubrió el gusto por el manga y anime, convirtió ese piso en su segunda habitación, allí la habitación tenía el piso de madera, estaban unas bibliotecas con todos sus mangas favoritos, una tele de plasma de 50 pulgadas, su PS4, su sofá, mesa de centro, nevera, baño propio, unas vitrinas con sus figuras de anime, en las paredes habían posters de sus series favoritas y lo que más le gustaba estaba allí, su zona de trabajo de Raku, su escritorio con su respectiva mesa de luz ( los que vieron BAKUMAN saben a qué me refiero), su lámpara de mesa, sus portalápices, al lado de este escritorio estaban cajones que contenían todos los materiales necesarios para dibujar manga, al lado de su escritorio tenía repisas plásticas donde tenía los materiales en uso, tenía sus marcadores Copic, su tinta, sus plumas, sus portaminas 0.3 0.5 y 0.7, sus rotuladores y reglas, también tenía en una estantería sus provisiones de materiales, en fin tenía todo allí.

-Muy bien es hora de seguir dibujando, de seguro este año lograré ganar el premio Tezuka- dijo el joven mientras se ponía su guante, era un guante blanco, que tenía recortados los tres dedos ya que él solo dibujaba con ellos y los otros dos quedaban tapados, se sentó en su silla, tomo su portaminas y empezó a dibujar.


	4. Revelación

Nisekoi no me pertenece, pertenece a Naoshi Komi-sensei.

Revelación.

El aroma del aire acondicionado de la habitación se mezclaba con el olor de las tintas de los marcadores, la tinta negra y el olor del grafito de los lápices, era un aroma que le encantaba al joven Raku, el cual se la paso dibujando toda la noche y no se dio cuenta hasta que sono su alarma.

-Muy bien, ya tengo terminadas 40 páginas, solo me faltan 35 páginas más y la portada a color- dijo el joven mientras se quitaba su guante y estiraba en su silla.

RINNNNNNNNNNN

-Waa, mierda me pase toda la noche dibujando, tengo que ir a estudiar- decía el joven mientras salía de su habitación secreta. Un vez salió se bañó tan rápido como pudo, se vistió, desayuno y salio corriendo hacia el instituto.

-Muy bien lo logré- dijo el joven muy cansado mientras entraba al salón.

Se sienta en su asiento y espera a que llegaran los demás ya que él fue el primero en llegar, pero debido al cansancio que tenía se quedó dormido, la primera en llegar fue Chitoge con Tsugumi, las cuales al ver a Raku totalmente dormido les dio un ataque al corazón.

"Se ve muy lindo"-pensaban ambas chicas sonrojadas. Luego empezaron a llegar más alumnos, hasta que llego Shuu, Ruri, Sakura, Marika y los demás.

-Raku-samaaaaaaaaa- entró Tachibana gritando.

-Schhh- dijeron las chicas, está totalmente dormido no lo vez- agregó Chitoge.

-Jejeje hace tiempo que no lo veía así- dijo Sakura.

-Me pregunto que habrá hecho para que este así de cansado que tuvo que dormirse en el salón.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que lo despierten, faltan 10 minutos para que llegue el sensei- agrego Ruri mientras sacaba libros de su bolso.

-Yo lo despierto- dijo Chitoge. La joven de cabellos rubios se acercó al joven y pudo sentir el aroma del mismo, un aroma a menta, pero tenía otro olor, un olor que la joven no identificaba.

-Nee Raku, despierta, tienes un olor distinto en tu cabello- dijo la joven mientras movía la cabeza del chico y se podían observar unos pequeños manchones de tinta en sus mejillas.

-Nee Raku- dijo Chitoge. El joven que dormía plácidamente comenzó a despertarse y lo primero que hizo fue estirar sus manos.

-Raku despierta hermano, ya es de día- le dijo Shuu mientras lo movía.

-Oh… perdón me quede dormido- dijo el joven mientras trataba de incorporarse a la conversación.

En el momento que Raku alzo su mirada, Chitoge, Onodera, Tsugumi y Tachibana se sonrojaron demasiado, Raku el cual no se dio cuenta, tenía el cabello todo revuelto, tenía sus manchones de tinta en la cara y sus lentes de color rojo cereza.

Raku sigue estirándose y al alzar más sus brazos los demás pudieron ver sus manos, las cuales tenían muchas manchas de tinta seca.

-Raku, usas lentes- pregunto Chitoge de manera inocente.

-Sí, pero solo para la lectura, cundo veo televisión, juego videojuegos- respondió este mientras se quitaba los lentes.

-Aaaah Raku-sama, se te ven muy bien los lentes, te ves muy atractivo- dijo Tachibana.

-Ja, eso no es nada, yo lo he visto con sus lentes puestos y sin camisa- dijo Sakura un poco orgullosa.

"Ichijou-kun con lentes se ve muy atractivo, pero sin cami…"- Onodera trataba de no tener esos pensamientos mientras veía a su amigo.

-Raku, porque tienes la cara y tus manos manchadas de tinta- pregunto Shuu inconscientemente a su amigo, aunque este ya sabía el porqué.

-Estaba dibujando manga- respondió este sin pensarlo.

Cuando Raku se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pensó:

"Mierda, la cague de forma épica, como fue que lo revele"

-Ichijou-kun, dibujas manga- pregunto Onodera de manera curiosa. Déjanos ver tus dibujos- agrego Chitoge un poco emocionada. Por favor- agregaron Tsugumi y Ruri.

-Aaa, no los tengo aquí conmigo, lo siento- dijo Raku tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Mientes, te conozco muy bien, los tienes en tu maleta, en tu maleta cargas tu sketchbook, tu caja de 36 marcadores, un frasco de tinta, una cartuchera en la cual tienes tus portaminas, dos cajitas de minas, un borrador, y tus plumas- dijo Sakura mientras sacaba lo mencionado.

-Wau, Raku cargas demasiado- agrego Chitoge asombrada al ver los materiales de trabajo del joven.

-Son bastantes-agrego Tsugumi. Podemos ver tus dibujos- añadió Kosaki.

-Sí,-dijo el joven muy avergonzado, ya que los únicos que han visto sus dibujos son su padre, sus chicos, Shuu y Sakura.

-A-a-asombroso- dijeron las chicas al ver los magníficos dibujos del joven, algunos de ellos estaban a color, otros a tinta y otro solo eran bocetos. Las chicas pasaban las páginas asombradas al ver los dibujos del joven, eran dibujos de los personajes del chico, sus ciudades, las parejas que él había designado, villanos, monstruos, personajes en poses de batalla demostrando sus poderes, pero al llegar a la parte de algunos dibujos del chico, las chicas se sonrojaron y Shuu casi tiene una hemorragia nasal, eran dibujos de las chicas del manga de él en traje de baño y poses eróticas las cuales le encantaron a Shuu, las chicas se sonrojaron por los dibujos de los sexys personajes que Raku había dibujado. Y tenía algunos dibujos de las series favoritas del joven.

-Po-po-porque algunos dibujos de estas chicas no tienen ropa- agrego Tsugumi un poco sonrojada.

-Ha, eso es ya que son solo el boceto del cuerpo de la chica, ya que debo conocer el cuerpo de mi personaje para así poder dibujarle la ropa encima- dijo Raku de manera muy profesional.

-Ichijou-kun, podríamos verte dibujar.

-Claro que sí, mmmm, ya se, Chitoge por favor siéntate en tu escritorio, te dibujaré.

-¿Sabes dibujar personas, ya lo aprendiste?- dijo Sakura.

-Sí, ve a las últimas páginas de mi cuaderno hay dibujos de algunos de mis chicos y mi padre.

-Muy bien, comencemos. Raku abrió su sketchbook, tomo su portaminas 0.3 y comenzó a bocetar.

-No se parece a ojou- dijo Tsugumi.

-Solo es el boceto del cuerpo de Chitoge y su posición, ya que está sentada se ve así.

El joven término su dibujo en 8 minutos, al terminar le agrego su firma, la fecha y a quien va dedicado.

-Termine, ya puedes venir a verlo.

-Enserio, déjame ver- dijo Chitoge muy emocionada.

En ese momento los amigos del joven quedaron asombrados ante el talento del chico de cabellos azules, Chitoge quedo asombrada, no sabía que él tuviera ese talento, le gusto el dibujo que hizo de ella.

-Está estupendo, gracias Raku- dijo Chitoge mientras le daba un abrazo a Raku.

-D-de nada- dijo el joven muy sonrojado.

-Ichijou-kun, sé que es un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero puedes dibujar esta foto que tengo con mi hermana.

-Si no hay problema, en 30 minutos la termino.

-Raku-sama yo también.

-Si te dibujaré.

-Entonces Raku, tómanos una foto a Ruri y a mí, y dibújanos, agrego Shuu mientras acercaba a Ruri hacia él.

-Está bien.

-Oh, Tsugumi si quieres te dibujo a Chitoge y a ti, solo déjame tomarles la foto, a todos les daré sus dibujos mañana, con el dibujo de cada uno haré algo distinto.

-E-es-está bien- dijo Tsugumi un poco sonrojada.

-Oye Raku, en donde dibujas manga- pregunto Chitoge un poco curiosa.

-En la planta subterránea de mi habitación, ya que saben de mi secreto se las mostraré.

-Estas seguro- pregunto Ruri.

-Si, por mi está bien, además tenía planeado mostrársela hoy de todos modos.

Comenzaron sus clases y al final del día iniciaron su camino hacia la mansión del joven.

-Me adelantaré chicos, lleguen a mi casa, los esperare en la puerta.

-Ok- respondieron los nombrados.

Al llegar a su casa, el joven le pidió a su padre que cuando llegaran sus amigos que los hicieran pasar a su habitación, Raku después de hablar con su padre, tomo un baño y se puso su ropa de trabajo (sudadera y chaqueta deportiva de color blanco y negro).

-Ding dong.

-Oh ya llegaron, pasen, Raku los espera en su habitación.

-Perdone las molestias- dijeron los chicos de manera respetuosa. Al llegar a la habitación, tocaron la puerta,

-Pasen- respondió Raku.

Al entrar, Chitoge se puso más roja que su listón, por primera vez veía a Raku así vestido, con sus lentes rojo cereza adornando su rostro, su cabello totalmente caído ya que no estaba con su habitual peinado y en su mano derecha ya tenía puesto su guante.

-Ichijou Raku, donde dibujas, aquí no veo nada nuevo- dijo Tsugumi un poco presumida.

-Ya verás- dijo el joven de cabellos azules oscuros mientras corría su biblioteca.

-Aca es, bajen con cuidado- dijo Raku mientras abría la puerta y encendía las luces de las escaleras.

-Tengan cuidado al bajar.

-Oye Rak- Shuu no alcanzó a terminar de decir su palabra ya que se resbalo (XD)

-Que dije joder, que con cuidado- agrego Raku un poco decepcionado.

-Muy bien, sean bienvenidos- dijo el joven mientras abría la puerta a su pequeño paraíso.

-Wau- dijeron todos, es increíble lo que tienes acá abajo- complemento Shuu.

-Muy bien les daré un tour por mi segunda habitación, a este lado está mi segundo baño, acá esta mi sala (las chicas se asombraron al ver la tele), aquí está mi nevera, por acá están mis mangas y figuras, como pueden ver tengo posters pegados en las paredes, y aca está mi zona de trabajo- dijo el joven mientras les mostraba su habitación y zona de trabajo.

-Waoo, así que aquí trabajas Raku- dijo Chitoge mientras se acercaba al escritorio, ¿puedo sentarme en tu silla?- agrego la rubia.

-Es increíble tu habitación Ichijou-kun.

-Gracias Onodera.

-Wau, la cambiaste demasiado, no recuerdo la última vez que estuve aquí- dijo Sakura mientras miraba los alrededores.

-Ichijou-kun, ¿Por qué estas dibujando manga?- pregunto Ruri un poco curiosa.

-Porque es mi sueño ser mangaka, además me gusta dibujar- respondió el joven mientras sonreía.

-Nee, nee, Raku, podemos ver el manga que estas dibujando- pregunto Chitoge.

-Está bien, aunque aún no lo he terminado, está en el primer cajón en la carpeta azul- respondió este joven mientras se sentaba en un sofá que estaba al lado de su escritorio.

La joven de ojos azules acató las indicaciones del joven, encontró dicha carpeta y la abrió.

-Chicos acérquense, esto es asombroso- dijo la joven mientras pasaba las páginas del manga del chico. Pasaba y pasaba las páginas dejando asombrados a todos, el manga del chico tenía una calidad increíble en el dibujo y la historia muy atractiva.

-Oh, Raku, tienes nuestros dibujos- pregunto el chico de lentes mientras miraba las figuras del chico.

-Sí, las tengo acá conmigo- dijo Raku mientras sacaba los dibujos de atrás de él.

-Muy bien con cada uno hice algo distinto, con el de Shuu y Ruri lo hice a carboncillo, espero les guste.

-Gracias- dijeron los chicos e lentes mientras contemplaban sonrojados el dibujo de ellos dos.

-El de Onodera y Haru-chan lo hice a colores, espero les guste.

-Wau, senpai eres increíble- dijo la joven Haru, Gracias Ichijou-kun- agrego la mayor.

-El de Chitoge y Tsugumi lo hice a acuarelas, espero les guste chicas.

Las nombradas al verlo se quedaron asombradas, era un hermoso dibujo de ellas dos sentadas vestidas de blanco en un campo de flores y Chitoge le peinaba el cabello a Tsugumi, en una esquina se podía apreciar en tinta roja: "Friends Forever"

-Cómo fue que hiciste esto, si solo nos tomaste una foto- pregunto Tsugumi asombrada.

-Pues tenía la foto de ustedes dos y me llego la inspiración y termino así, Chitoge te molesta- pregunto el joven.

-No me encanta, gracias Darling- dijo Chitoge muy sonrojada.

-A Tachibana le hice el de ella a marcadores, espero que te guste.

-Ah, Raku-sama, usted tiene un talente increíble- dijo la joven mientras observaba su dibujo.

-Oye y el mío- pregunto Sakura, recuerda que yo te di la foto- dijo ella.

-Acá esta, no creas que me olvidaré de ti- dijo Raku mientras le pasaba su dibujo.

-Que dibujaste- pregunto Chitoge.

Los chicos al ver el dibujo que Raku le hice a Sakura se asombraron, era un dibujo a lápices, era a sombras, era increíble, era un dibujo de ellos dos con la cara untada de pastel.

-Se ven muy graciosos- dijo Kosaki.

-Sakura-chan, que estaban celebrando- pregunto Chitoge muy amigable.

-Mi cumpleaños- dijo la joven de cabellos rosados muy contenta.

Cuando el joven termino de entregar sus dibujos, se dispuso a pararse, pero…

Eh- dijo Raku antes de caer encima de los grandes pechos de la joven de cabellos rosados.

El mundo a Raku le dio vueltas, veía todo borroso y todo se escuchaba distante.

-Kya, Raku, aquí no- dijo Sakura de manera divertida.

-Raku, que crees que haces- dijo la rubia muy enojada.

-Ichijou Raku, maldito, eso hazlo con ojou- dijo la joven asesina muy sonrojada.

-Ichijou-kun, senpai- dijeron las hermanas Onodera muy sonrojadas.

-Rakkun, tu solo eres mío- dijo Marika celosa.

Pero Raku no se movió, al contrario cayo tendido al suelo.

En el momento en que lo vieron caer, Chitoge sintió un dolor en su corazón.-Raku, que te sucede- dijo la joven muy preocupada. Pero aun así el joven no reacciono, movieron al chico y se dieron cuenta que tenía la cara bastante roja, tenía una fiebre demasiado alta y le costaba respirar.

-Ichijou-kun, senpai- dijeron las hermanas.

-Oye hermano, que te sucede- dijo Shuu preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-Oye Raku, despierta dijo Sakura mientras lo acomodaba en su cama junto a Maiko que le ayudo a cargarlo.

 **Espero les guste, ¿qué le habrá sucedido a Raku?, descubrámoslo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Les informo que este viernes salgo a vacaciones :D y tendré más tiempo para escribir, el lunes les traigo el capítulo 7 de TsunaxKyoko.**

 **Matta Ne! ;)**


	5. Enfermedad

Nota: Nisekoi no es obra mía (joder ojala lo fuera), pertenece a Komi-sensei.

Enfermedad

Los amigos del joven artista estaban bastante preocupados por él, en especial Chitoge que casi se le sale el corazón de la preocupación.

Acomodaron al joven y pudieron ver su cara totalmente roja, sudaba bastante y le costaba respirar. Sakura se preocupó, pero mantuvo la calma y dirigió a Maiko a traer unas pastillas para la fiebre, una vasija pequeña con agua fría, hielo y una toalla pequeña. El joven de lentes acató las órdenes de la peli-rosada y volvió a los 3 minutos.

-Ten Sakura-chan.

-Gracias Mai-kun- dijo la joven mientras humedecía la tolla en el agua y la ponía sobre la frente del chico.

-Raku te daré unas pastillas- dijo la joven en vano ya que Raku estaba desmayado, Chitoge-san, espero que me perdones por lo que haré.

-A que te refieres- pregunto Chitoge un poco asustada.

-Esto- dijo la joven mientras se metía dos pastillas a la boca y se acerca a la boca del joven, unieron sus bocas y con su lengua empujo las pastillas hacia la boca del desmayado, luego tomo agua e hizo lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, desde que ayudes a Raku no me importa, por favor ayúdalo.

-Muy bien, le di las pastillas, pero la fiebre no bajará así, Maiko, ayúdame a quitarle la chaqueta.

-Ok- dijo Shuu mientras él y su amiga de la infancia levantaban al joven y Shuu le quitaba la chaqueta, además de preocupación, las chicas quedaron muy sonrojadas al ver el cuerpo bien trabajado del joven, tenía un buen cuerpo, bien marcado y trabajado, el sudor se deslizaba entre sus abdominales, lo cual aumento el sonrojo de las mismas.

-Wau Raku, veo que trabajaste tu cuerpo, estas muy sexy- dijo Sakura de manera divertida, hasta podría violarte mientras estas así.

-No digas eso y ayuda a Ichijou-senpai- agrego Haru un poco enojada.

Así pasaron 15 minutos y el joven aún no despertaba debido a su fiebre. El joven aun entre respiros cortos alcanzo a pronunciar algo, algo que dejo a todos un poco asombrados.

-Chi-chi… Chitoge- dijo el joven entre suspiros.

La nombrada solo se sonrojo y dijo:

-Aquí estoy Raku, te pondrás bien- dijo la Chica mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado, tomaba la mano derecha del chico y apoyaba la cabeza de este sobre su regazo.

-Muy bien Chicos, debemos irnos, Raku está en buenas manos- dijo Sakura mientras sacaba a todos los demás.

-Espera, yo como me iré de acá.

-Sencillo tú te quedas, ten una copia de la habitación de Raku, los demás también tomen una- dijo la peli-rosada.

-Que- dijeron las chicas.

-Raku me pidió que les diera copias a todos, ya que si ustedes gustaban podían pasar las tardes acá después de clases, ya que yo creo que este es un lugar muy divertido, además me dijo que Maiko es su asistente en el dibujo de su manga.

-Eso es verdad Maiko-kun-pregunto Ruri.

-Si lo es, estoy ayudando a Raku, ya que también me gusta leer manga, pero no sabía cómo dibujarlo, así que le pedí a Raku que me enseñara, aunque aún no soy tan bueno como el- dijo Maiko un poco apenado pero a la vez alegre.

-Muy bien nos vamos, Chitoge-san, cuento contigo, dejo en tus manos a mi exnovio y mejor amigo- dijo la chica mientras salía con todos de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró y solo quedo la rubia con su chico a solas, ella solo podía contemplarlo mientras recuperaba su respiración.

-Bien, ya respiras normal, aunque aún sudas demasiado, perdóname por esto Raku- dijo la joven mientras pasaba un paño para limpiar el rostro, cuello, pecho y abdomen del joven. Al momento de pasar el paño por el pecho, dicho paño se resbaló y la mano de la chica toco el cuerpo del joven, una nueva sensación la invadió, ya que era la primera vez que tocaba el cuerpo de un hombre, esto la hizo emocionarse, decidió deslizar su dedo índice entre el pecho del joven y sus abdominales, que al pesar de estar bien marcados y trabajados, toda su piel era muy suave, la chica retiro su mano, pero vio una marca en el abdomen bajo del chico al lado izquierdo, tenía una gran cicatriz en forma de X (como la que tiene Natsu).

-Me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido- dijo la joven

-Chi-Chitoge- dijo el joven mientras despertaba.

-Raku, me alegro que estés bien, estaba muy preocupada- dijo la joven mientras abrazaba al joven recién despertado.

-Gracias por cuidarme, te lo agradezco mucho, pero… mmmm… podrías moverte de mi pecho- dijo Raku muy sonrojado ya que era la primera vez que una chica lo veía así.

-Sí, perdóname- dijo Chitoge muy apenada, pero muy emocionada ya que al abrazarlo toco la fuerte espalda del joven. La joven rubia aún estaba asombrada con su corazón latiendo muy rápido ya que Raku aún estaba todo sudado, y con sus lentes rojos cereza aun puestos.

"Así que a esto se refería Sakura-chan, que envidia, bueno fui la primera en verlo así que gane"- pensaba la joven de ojos azules muy sonrojada pero a la vez orgullosa.

-Nee, nee Raku, donde te hiciste esa cicatriz- pregunto la joven mientras señalaba al abdomen del chico.

-Ummmmm, mañana te lo cuento, deberíamos dormir, tu duerme en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá- dijo el joven de forma muy caballerosa mientras se ponía una camisa manga larga blanca.

-No, tu aún estas enfermo, tienes fiebre y tú cara sigue roja, además te… cuidaré, así que dormiré aquí contigo.

Raku al escuchar esto, se sonrojo demasiado, ya que el escuchar eso de la chica de la cual se enamoró, le asombro demasiado, pero le gustaba, más bien le emocionaba.

-Está bien, pero ya que no tienes ropa acá, puedo ofrecerte solo esta camisa- dijo Raku mientras se quitaba la camisa que ya se había puesto.

-Pero tú con que dormirás.

No te preocupes, tengo una camiseta acá abajo- dijo el chico mientras se ponía la camisa mencionada.

-Me cambiaré en tu baño no intentes expiarme- dijo Chitoge muy dominante.

-No lo haré, va en contra de mis principios.

Chitoge termino de cambiarse y salio del baño, Raku al verla así, se sonrojo demasiado y excito un poco, te ves muy bien, fue lo único que él pudo decir, gracias, respondió ella apenada. Se metieron juntos a la cama y se durmieron.

-No intentes nada raro o te mato a golpes- dijo Chitoge un poco nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que dormía en la habitación de un chico, en la casa de un chico y con un chico.

-No te preocupes no te haré nada, Buenas Noches- dijo el joven antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

-Oye Rak… -la chica no pudo terminar de decir palabras ya que vio a Raku profundamente dormido delante de ella, sentía su respiración, muy Tranquila; sentía su olor, su olor a menta mezclado con tinta, una mezcla que a la joven le atraía.

-Que descanses Darling- dijo la chica mientras se dormía.

Al día siguiente, al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol, de las dos personas que dormían en la cama, Raku fue el primero en despertarse ya que sentía algo en su pecho, era Chitoge la cual estaba agarrada a la camiseta de este.

-Waa, que bien que me desperté antes de que algo pasara.

-Me iré a bañar, pero despertaré a Chitoge. Chitoge, despierta ya es de día- dijo el joven mangaka mientras la movía suavemente.

-Mmm, buenos días Darling.

-Buenos días dormilona, me iré a bañar, al lado de la nevera hay una pequeña estufa, prepárate algo mientras me baño y luego preparo el desayuno.

-Hai.

Al momento en que Raku entro a bañarse, Chitoge se acostó de nuevo en la cama y unos nuevos pensamientos y sensaciones la invadían.

"No puede ser, dormí en la misma cama con un hombre, fue con Raku, me siento tan feliz, pude… tenerlo así solo para mí, poder sentir su aroma en su cama y en esta camisa, siento que este olor podría encantarme más de lo que debería"- pensaba la rubia mientras olía la camisa que tenía puesta.

-Muy bien, sorprenderé a Raku, le haré un desayuno muy delicioso, ya que aprendí a cocinar debo aprovechar esta oportunidad. Raku el cual salio de su baño, tenía su pantalón puesto, estaba sin camisa, aún mojado y con la toalla en su cuello, no vio a Chitoge en la cama, así que pensó que estaba arriba.

— Por fuera de la habitación—

-Está bien que entremos así Sakura-chan- dijo Onodera un poco dudosa.

-Está bien, Raku no se enojará, además debo ayudarlo con su manga, dentro de 15 días es la entrega del concurso.

Las chicas abrieron la puerta y lo primero que vieron les asombro.

-Buenos Días Ichijou-k…- Kosaki no alcanzó de terminar su palabra ya que delante de ella estaba el chico que amaba sin camisa. El nombrado solo voltio hacia el lado del cual provenía su nombre.

-Onodera- dijo Raku mientras secaba su cabello.

Al entrar Tsugumi, Marika, Haru, sintieron que casi les da una hemorragia nasal al ver el buen cuerpo mojado del joven. Las cuales no lo soportaron y se sentaron e hicieron como que no vieron nada.

-Mierda Raku, tienes mejor cuerpo que yo.

-Tú no estás mal Shuu- respondió su mejor amigo.

-Que si lo estoy, mira esto- dijo Shuu mientras se levantaba su camisa.

-Buenos día…- Ruri no pudo terminar de decir su cordial saludo, ya que Maiko estaba sin camisa delante de ella.

"No puede ser, Maiko-kun es muy sexy…"- pensaba de manera un poco lujuriosa la joven.

Raku terminaba de secarse y las chicas vieron su cicatriz.

-I-I-Ichijou-kun, donde te hiciste esa cicatriz, es muy grande- dijo Onodera un poco sonrojada.

-Pues…

-Cariño, ya termine el desayuno, espero te guste- dijo Chitoge muy animada.

-Chitoge-san- dijeron las chicas al ver que ella solo llevaba una camisa manga larga puesta.

 **Así se formó un malentendido de los gordos, en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo lo explican nuestra pareja de chicos enamorados.**

 **Matta Ne!**


	6. Malentendido y un trágico recuerdo

Nota: Nisekoi no me pertenece.

Malentendido y un trágico recuerdo

Raku terminaba de secarse y las chicas vieron su cicatriz.

-I-I-Ichijou-kun, donde te hiciste esa cicatriz, es muy grande- dijo Onodera un poco sonrojada.

-Pues…

-Cariño, ya termine el desayuno, espero te guste- dijo Chitoge muy animada.

-Chitoge-san- dijeron las chicas al ver que ella solo llevaba una camisa manga larga puesta.

Sakura voltio a verla, no tenía sostén debajo de la camisa, y tenía sus bragas puestas debajo de la misma, las cuales no se alcanzaban a ver. Continuo mirando de reojo y pudo ver que la cama estaba desordenada, las sabanas estaban en el suelo y las sabanas que cubrían el colchón estaban húmedas y con una pequeña mancha de sangre.

Las chicas al ver todo, solo pensaron una cosa, pero no se atrevían a decirlo por vergüenza hasta que…

-Raku, tomaste la virginidad de Chitoge-san- dijo Sakura de manera pervertida mientras que con el dedo gordo e índice de su mano izquierda formaba un circulo e introducía tres dedos de su mano derecha, los introducía despacio simulando la penetración de una primera vez. Las otras chicas al ver el "juego de manos" de Sakura se sonrojaron hasta más no poder, pero no tanto como Chitoge y Raku, Chitoge estaba más roja que la salsa de tomate que le había echado a la tortilla con arroz y Raku más rojo que el listón de Chitoge.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- dijeron los dos jóvenes avergonzados.

-N-n-no hicimos nada de lo que crees Sakura, no es así Chitoge- dijo Raku mientras miraba a Chitoge.

-E-e-es verdad no hicimos eso, solo dormimos juntos- dijo la rubia por impulso.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron las hermanas Onodera, Tsugumi, Tachibana.

-Bien por ti Raku, Jajajaja ya diste un paso más hacia la adultez- dijo Shuu con su típica sonrisa de gato pervertido.

-No, no es lo que creen, es verdad que dormimos en la misma cama, pero no tuvimos s-se-sex-sexo- dijo Raku aún sonrojado.

-Entonces como explicas el hecho de que las sábanas están en el suelo.

-Eso se debe a que Chitoge es sonámbula- respondió Raku.

-Eso es verdad Ojou- pregunto Tsugumi.

-Si lo es, me pasa muy a menudo, la última vez termine comiéndome todo lo que había en la nevera de mi casa.

-Bueno, como explicas que las sábanas están húmedas- dijo Sakura.

-Eso es el agua de la vasija, le estaba poniendo un paño húmedo a Raku en la cabeza y empuje la vasija con mi codo, fue sin querer.

El malentendido se estaba aclarando, solo faltaba explicar lo de la sangre, y Sakura vuelve a preguntar.

-Como explicas la sangre- declaro la joven peli-rosa.

-Eso fue culpa mía- dijo Raku. Se me olvidaba que en mi bolsillo tenía mi cúter punta de lanza, al meter la mano en mi bolsillo izquierdo, me lastime la mano, mira te muestro mi mano para que no te hagas una idea equivocada- complemento el joven mientras les mostraba su mano izquierda y pudieron ver que tenía una venda en la mano.

-Mierda es verdad y yo que pensaba que te la follaste salvajemente, bueno a quien le importa de todos modos- dijo Sakura de manera inocente.

-No digas esas palabras tal vulgares- dijo Onodera.

-Bueno, solucionamos el malentendido, Ichijou-kun y Maiko-kun pónganse sus camisa por favor- dijo Ruri, Ichijou-kun, donde te hiciste esa cicatriz- pregunto Miyamoto.

-No se los digas- grito Sakura, aún no supero lo que sucedió ese día- dijo Sakura un poco temerosa y con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

-Que sucedió Darling- pregunto Chitoge un poco asustada.

-Sakura, eso paso hace tiempo, no te preocupes, no me arrepiento de lo que hice ese día, es más, se los contaré a las demás, debes superar ese día- dijo Raku mientras se ponía su camiseta y le pedía a los demás que se sentaran.

-Ichijou-kun, que sucedió- pregunto Onodera un poco tímida.

-Esto fue lo que sucedió:

-Estaba caminando con Sakura por un parque de noche, estábamos en Tokyo y terminamos nuestra cita, íbamos caminando juntos tomados de la mano y en una parte muy oscura del parque nos topamos con un asaltante.

-Entréguenme todo lo que tengan de valor- nos dijo el asaltante.

-Déjanos en paz, no tenemos nada de valor con nosotros- dije yo.

-En ese momento él se llenó de ira y saco su pistola, la cual cargaba en su mano izquierda, en su mano derecha un cuchillo de cocina.

-Entonces págame con la vida de tu novia- grito él mientras se dirigía a apuñalar a Sakura.

-En ese momento me interpuse y recibí la primera puñalada, fue muy profunda.

-No le hagas nada a ella- le grite mientras escupí sangre por la boca, pero él no se detuvo hay, le iba a disparar, pero en un rápido movimiento se la quité y lo golpee en la mejilla con la pistola.

-Bastardo- dijo él mientras sacaba su cuchillo y me lo enterraba otra vez, mientras estaba adentro, pude sentir como cortaba todo por dentro.

Mientras Raku relataba, las chicas estaban aterradas, él hizo todo eso por proteger a su novia y no le importo arriesgar su vida.

-¡Déjalo por favor!, no lo mates- grito Sakura.

-Ja, igual se va a morir por la pérdida de sangre- dijo él mientras golpeaba a Sakura en la mejilla.

-Bastardo, como te atreves a pegarle- dije muy enojado y tome su arma y le propine el primer disparo, le disparé en el brazo. El asaltante sale corriendo asustado mientras se sujetaba su brazo.

Las chicas estaban asustadas, Raku le disparo a un hombre, y muchos pensamientos las invadían.

-"Raku protegió a su novia como todo un hombre"- pensaba Chitoge mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-"Yo he matado personas por trabajo y el bien de Beehive, más no por proteger a alguien, soy patética comparada con él"- pensaba Tsugumi.

-"Senpai debió sufrir demasiado"

-"Ichijou-kun, a pesar de que eres tan amable…"

-Él sale corriendo, pero por un impulso dentro de mi le… seguí disparando, mientras corría, le dispare en la pierna izquierda, luego en un hombro, en el pulmón derecho y al final de dispare en su columna- terminaba de argumentar Raku.

-Después de que le disparé no recuerdo casi nada, solo que mi vista se estaba poniendo borrosa y estaba siendo abrazado por Sakura, tú recuerdas que te dije- pregunto Raku a su exnovia.

-Si lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo como te sostuve mientras te estabas desangrando, recuerdo mis manos manchadas de tu sangre y recuerdo tus palabras- dijo Sakura mientras lloraba.

-No llores, debes superarlo- dijo el joven mientras le besaba la frente y le limpiaba su lágrimas, por favor cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió y que fue lo que te dije.

-Me dijiste:

-Vaya, creo que mi sangre yakuza salio a flote- dijiste mientras escupías sangre por tu boca.

-Sí, ha salido, serás un gran yakuza- te dije al sentir que tus manos se estaban poniendo frías.

-Sakura, siento… frio y… sueño- me dijiste mientras me mirabas y pude ver como tus ojos estaban perdiendo su brillo.

-En ese momento te bese y dijiste que me amabas y que no estuviera triste si llegabas a morir.

-Mientras lloraba, extendiste tú mano y limpiaste mis lágrimas, me dijiste te amo, y empezaste a bajar tu brazo lentamente mientras me sonreías.

En ese momento las chicas estaban en llanto, no se lo creían, Haru, que juzgaba mal a Raku sentía que le debía pedir perdón más de mil veces al igual que Tsugumi.

-Pero gracias a Dios no te moriste, ya que mis chicos nos estabas siguiendo y te llevaron al hospital, ellos recogieron el cuerpo del hombre que asesinaste y limpiaron todo, por eso tuviste problemas legales.

-Cuando llegamos al hospital, te atendieron de inmediato, te operaron durante 4 horas ya que según lo que me dijo el doctor, parte de tu intestino delgado y colón fueron desgarrados y tu vida estaba en gran peligro, luego de la cirugía, estuviste en coma durante 10 días y pensé que nunca despertarías, pero… cuando despertaste, me sentí muy agradecida por no perderte- dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a Raku.

-Así que eso sucedió- dijo Raku, bueno que importa, el pasado es pasado- dijo Raku mientras se levantaba y podía sus lentes y se dirigía a su escritorio.

-Raku, no me detestas, por mi culpa terminaste con esa cicatriz- pregunto Sakura un poco triste.

-Porque te odiaría, además esta cicatriz está muy genial, mira se parece a la de Natsu- dijo el joven mientras le mostraba el manga.

-Además fue hace mucho, no importa ahora, lo que me importa es que estas bien y te pude volver a ver.

-Gracias Raku- dijo la joven mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-En realidad la cicatriz es idéntica Raku- dijo Shuu, cuando terminemos tu manga, en Halloween, deberías hacer cosplay de Natsu, tienes el cuerpo muy similar al de él, solo sería tinturarte el cabello y conseguir el traje.

-Oh, buena idea Maiko-kun- dijo Chitoge mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, que dicen si hacemos todos cosplay en Halloween- pregunto la Rubia.

-Suena divertido- dijeron todos.

-Muy bien, todos tomen mangas de Raku y busquen personajes que les agraden y que ustedes se parezcan un poco- dijo Sakura.

-Oh, Kirisaki-san, tú puedes hacer cosplay junto a Raku, has cosplay de Lucy, la compañera y pareja de Raku, ambas son rubias y tienes el cuerpo muy parecido al de ella, solo será que te consigas lentes de contacto de color café y el disfraz- complemento Shuu.

-Maiko-kun tienes razón son parecidas- dijo Kosaki, Al momento de decir eso, Onodera mayor puedo sentir un poco de envidia ya que al compararlas se dio cuenta de que Chitoge tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado y pechos grandes, lo cual ella no tenía.

-Muy bien Raku, terminemos, ya nos falta poco, solo 12 páginas más y acabamos compañero- dijo Shuu mientras se ponía un guante y se hacía en otro escritorio.

-Tienes razón, empecemos compañero- complemento Raku.

-Oh, seguirán dibujando, nosotros nos iremos para no molestarlos- dijo Sakura mientras se despedía de sus dos amigos.

La joven se acerco a Raku y lo abraza, mientras lo abraza, en el cuello de su camisa, le pone un pequeño pero potente micrófono ya que quería saber acerca de una conversación de hombres, se lo puso rápidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Espero que les vaya bien.

-Gracias- dijeron los chicos.

-Nos vemos Darling- dijo Chitoge mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Muy bien Raku, ya que estamos solos es hora de tener una charla de hombres y brothers- dijo Shuu mientras seguía dibujando.

-Tú lo has dicho- agrego Raku.

Lo que los dos jóvenes dibujantes no sabían es que su conversación sería escuchada por su grupo de amigas, las cuales dicha conversación les traerá felicidad, dolor y tristeza, y otras revelaciones muy importantes.

-Esto será interesante- dijo Sakura con sonrisa malvada, las cuales se encontraban en la habitación de Chitoge.

-¡¿EHH?!-dijeron las chicas.

 **Espero les guste, mmmm me pregunto qué escucharan las chicas.**

 **Matta Ne!**

 **Nota: TsunaxKyoko ya casi muchachos ya casi solo un poco más, estoy terminando de complementar y acomodar las ideas que tengo.**


	7. Verdaderos Sentimientos

Nota: Nisekoi no me pertenece.

Verdaderos sentimientos

-Muy bien Raku, que harás de ahora en adelante- dijo Shuu mientras bocetaba.

-A que te refieres- pregunto Raku.

-Pues… a cuál de las chicas escogerás, después de todo, tienes a 6 chicas enamoradas de ti- dijo Shuu de forma divertida.

-Cuales chicas, no soy un rey del harén (si claro cómo no, a mí no me engañas coño, incluso tienes a Haru)

-Te lo tengo que decir- dijo Maiko un poco enojado.

-Pues dilo- dijo Raku mientras entintaba.

-Pues las chicas que están enamoradas de ti son las siguientes:

1-Chitoge-chan

2-Ondera-chan

3-Tsugumi-chan

4-Marika-san

5-Incluso la pequeña Haru-chan

6-Yui-nee

En ese momento las chicas nombradas se sonrojaron y asombraron, como fue que lo descubrió; se preguntaban todas.

-Wau, Raku es todo un galán, incluso enamoro a la pequeña Haru- dijo Sakura de manera inocente.

"Como fue que Maiko-kun lo descubrió, debo cuidarme de ese cuatro ojos"-pensaba Chitoge muy apenada.

"Maiko-kun lo descubrió, pero Haru también ama a Ichijou-kun, que voy hacer"-pensaba Onodera

"Esto es malo, Maiko-senpai se dio cuenta, perdóname nee-chan"- pensaba Haru

"Maldito, lo mataré por haber revelado eso, aunque nunca se lo dije, ese chico es muy astuto"- pensaba para sí misma Tsugumi un poco sonrojada pero muy enojada.

-Así, que todas amamos a Raku-sama, bueno yo siempre lo admito, pero no me lo esperaba de ustedes chicas y no creí que fueran tantas.

-Cállate- gritaron las demás muy apenadas.

-Qué opinas de cada una de ellas- dijo Maiko.

-Oigan chicas, creo que para que quede todo claro debemos escuchar esto- dijo Sakura mientras le subía volumen al aparato que permitía escuchar la conversación de los chicos.

-Está bien, por quien debería empezar- dijo Raku.

-Por Yui-nee- argumento Shuu.

-A Yui la veo como la hermana que nunca tuve, además soy el único familiar que le queda, la amo pero no como mujer, sino la amo como un miembro más de mi familia.

-Qué opinas de Haru-chan.

-No le voy a las menores, además es la hermana menor de Onodera, así que sería faltarle el respeto a su familia ya que soy mayor y no me involucraría con una menor. En ese momento a Haru se le salieron las lágrimas al saber que Raku no la amaba.

-No la amo, pero la quiero mucho como una amiga- agrego Raku amablemente.

-Qué Opinas de Onodera-chan, ella está enamorada de ti, además tú te sentiste igual hacia ella no.

-Tú lo has dicho, estuve, pero paso el tiempo y aclaré mis pensamientos, el único que sabe quién me gusta eres tu Shuu. Onodera está llorando al escuchar esto, Ichijou-kun la amaba, pero ya no, ahora solo quería saber qué opinaba de ella.

-Aunque estuve enamorado de ella, la quiero como amiga, con la cual puedo pasar momentos muy divertidos, pero nada más.

-Qué opinas de Tsugumi-chan, después de todo se nota a simple vista que te ama.

-A Tsugumi, la veo como una gran amiga y consejera, ya que ella me ha dado su opinión en muchas de las decisiones que he tomado últimamente, pero la quiero como amiga, solo eso. Tsugumi la cual estaba escuchando, lloro un poco, su primer amor no fue correspondido, pero por lo menos la tenía en alta estima.

-Y de Marika-chan, bueno de ella no digo nada, ya que siempre está acosándote.

-De Mari, te puedo decir que la veo como una amiga de la infancia, al igual que Onodera, las quiero a ambas como amigas.

-Ya veo Raku-sama, por lo menos fuiste sincero- dijo Marika mientras lloraba pero sonreía.

Bueno ya habían escuchado acerca de todas las chicas, solo faltaba una, Chitoge.

-Qué opinas de Chitoge-chan.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie viejo amigo, yo a ella la amo, pero a pesar de que estemos en esta relación falsa, me siento muy feliz por estar al lado de ella- dijo Raku muy sonrojado.

-Ya veo, pasaste de sentir un falso amor hacia ella y estas sintiendo un amor verdadero.

Chitoge la cual estaba escuchando, no se lo creía, el hombre del cual ella se enamoró a través de la relación falsa, le correspondía, se enamoró de ella, la joven solo podía soltar lágrimas de felicidad ya que él la amaba.

"Vaya, así que Kosaki perdió, y perdió por goleada, bueno se lo quedo Chitoge-chan"- pensaba Ruri un poco triste por su mejor amiga y a la vez contenta por Chitoge.

-Muy bien ya nos enteramos de tod…- Sakura no pudo terminar de decir su frase ya que Raku dijo algo.

-Bien Shuu, ya sabes que me gusta Chitoge, pero tú me dijiste que te gustaba alguien, aquí entre hombres, dímelo, ya que no sería justo.

-Tú lo has dicho, pues… me gusta Ruri-chan, aunque ella siempre me golpea por mi personalidad un poco pervertida y que siempre miro a otras chicas, no me importa, prefiero ser golpeado mil veces por ella a que me ignore- dijo Shuu muy sonrojado pero a la vez feliz. Hombre, me hiciste decirlo, bueno gracias a Dios las chicas no saben nada de esto-añadió el joven de lentes.

-Lo has dicho correctamente, sigamos dibujando.

En la habitación las demás chicas miraban a Ruri, la cual estaba llorando de la felicidad.

-Maiko-kun me… me… ama, me siento muy feliz- dijo Ruri por impulso.

-Ruri-chan, te gusta Maiko-kun- dijo Chitoge muy asombrada.

-Sí- dijo ella muy sonrojada.

-Chicas deben hacer como que aca no ocurrió nada, pero de todos modos expiare la siguiente conversación de estos dos, Jajajaja- dijo Sakura un poco alegre.

-Hai- dijeron las chicas mientras sonreían. Chitoge y Ruri se miraron y sonrieron ya que el amor de ellas fue correspondido. Sakura apago el dispositivo y todas se quedaron a dormir esa noche en la casa de ella.

"Ahora que se que Raku me ama, no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad"-pensaba la rubia para si mismas muy contenta y a la vez muy decidida.

"Deberé cambiar mi actitud si quiero ser la novia de Maiko-kun"-pensaba Ruri muy sonrojada.

 **Bueno, sé que se preguntaran por qué metí ShuuxRuri, pues amo esa pareja, son tan asdasdasdasdasddsas, así que por eso la incluí.**

 **Les informo que tengo los siguientes fanfic de Nisekoi, algunos son un poco bizarros.**

 **-Nisekoi: RakuxChitoge Akuma no Love, en este fanfic, Shuu le cuenta a Raku acerca de su abuelo, el cual fue vicealmirante de la marina y le cuenta acerca de las Akuma no Mi (Frutas del Diablo), las cuales al comérselas le otorgan un poder especifico a su consumidor, Raku no le cree, pero todo cambiará cuando este de viaje con su padre en una isla y accidentalmente se come la Gomu Gomu no Mi y le cambiará su vida, este hecho cambiará su vida y la de sus amigos ya que él no es el único usuario de Akuma no Mi en Japón ni en todo el mundo y se desata una guerra mundial por obtener todas las frutas.**

 **-Nisekoi: RakuxHaru First Love, en este fanfic, Raku es un Ghoul, hecho que siempre ha ocultado a sus amigos, Haru es la primera en enterarse, en este fanfic los amigos del joven se ven envueltos en situaciones peligrosas, ya que Ghouls de otras partes de Japón están llegando a la ciudad ya que la CCG (Comisión de Contramedidas Ghoul) ha iniciado la caza de estos para la protección de la raza humana, los Ghouls que están llegando buscan comer y comer en cantidad, Raku defenderá a Haru su pequeña y dulce flor, de la cual se enamoró. Al instituto Bonyari, llegan dos nuevos alumnos los cuales tienen una relación del pasado de Raku, son Kaneki y Touka.**

 **-Nisekoi: ElectromasterxChitoge, en este fanfic, en ciudad Bonyari existen los Espers, en el instituto Bonyari solo hay dos Espers nivel 5, Electromaster (Raku, maestro eléctrico) y Piroknight (Maiko, Piro-caballero), los cuales mantiene su identidad como Espers de alto nivel en anonimato, pero no todo será paz y tranquilidad, ya que se desata la Gran Guerra Esper, dicha guerra llevara a los Espers de todos los institutos a luchar entre sí y proteger sus institutos y seres queridos, los 5 primeros institutos ganadores serán protegidos por el gobierno Japonés ya que alrededor del mundo se están implementando métodos para desarrollar Espers. Los institutos que no ganaron están en la tarea de proteger la ciudad, sus alrededores y dichos institutos. En ciudad Bonyari hay un tercer Esper nivel 5, Accelerator el cual se une a Raku y Maiko, Accelerator se transfiere al Instituto Bonyari.**

 **Nota extra: el fanfic de Ansatsu Kyoushitsu no lo haré, motivo: flojera. :p**

 **Matta Ne!**


	8. Celebración en las aguas termales

Nota: Nisekoi no me pertenece.

Hola gente como están, no estoy muerto, me tuve que ausentar por problemas de salud (cirugía) y no podía usar la pc (pc de mesa/escritorio como lo llamen), sé que les había dicho que subiría TsunaxKyoko Cap-7 y RakuxChitoge, les pido disculpas pero ya puedo usar la pc y volver al colegio :D, el de TsunaxKyoko tratare de subirlo mañana, ElectromasterxChitoge lo cambie por Esper Love, muy pronto lo subiré.

Les pido disculpas queridos lectores, ahora sin más comentarios iniciemos…

Celebración en las aguas termales

-Muy bien he terminado la portada a color y con la ayuda de Shuu logré terminarlo a tiempo- dijo el joven de forma muy animada al ver su manuscrito, bien, mañana es la fecha límite de entrada al concurso, mejor lo voy a enviar hoy-agrego Raku.

El joven aspirante a mangaka sale de su habitación muy contento con el manuscrito en un sobre y listo para llevarlo a las oficinas encargadas del concurso.

-Raku, llegaron tus lentes nuevos, ten- dijo el padre del joven y le entrego sus nuevos lentes. Raku tuvo que cambiar sus lentes ya que su vista empeoro un poco debido a que se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche dibujando y le exigía de más a su visión, las gafas que le entrega su padre, son del mismo color rojo cereza que tenía antes, lo único distinto era la forma de sus gafas (las gafas de Raku son como las de Kuriyama Mirai de Kyoukai no Kanata).

-Oh, gracias, ahora sí puedo ver mejor, bueno me voy- dijo el joven mientras salía de su casa y se dirigía a las oficinas. En el trayecto, se encontró con Shuu y el resto de las chicas (Sakura, Chitoge, Marika, Onodera, Tsugumi y Ruri), las cuales fueron llamadas por Shuu.

-Chicos, que hacen aquí- dijo el joven un poco asombrado al ver a sus amigos.

-Raku, recuerdas lo que te dije y pedí.

-Flashback-

-Raku, cuando termines el manuscrito, avísame y trae contigo 10.000 yenes.

-Para que.

-Es una sorpresa.

-Fin del flashback-

-Oh ya veo, pero no traje 10.000, traje 20.000 yenes, no hay problema- dijo Raku.

-No importa, yo traje conmigo 35.000 yenes así que nos basta y sobra, ve y deja tu manuscrito- dijo Shuu. El joven Raku hizo lo que le indico su amigo y volvió a los 20 minutos, no se demoró mucho ya que las oficinas estaban bastante cerca.

-Oh Raku, cambiaste de lentes- pregunto su mejor amigo.

-Sí, mi vista empero un poco, creo que ahora somos compadres de lentes- dijo Raku mientras reía, se me ven mal- pregunto.

-Querido, te ves muy bien con esos lentos- dijo Chitoge muy sonrojada, ya que al llamarlo "querido" su corazón se sobresaltaba y al escuchar a él llamarla cariño aumentaba más su sonrojo y latir.

-Gracias cariño. Y bien Shuu, para que nos reuniste a todos- pregunto el joven.

-Pues tú y yo invitaremos a las chicas a las aguas termales, de paso celebraremos que terminaste tu manuscrito y falta esperar los resultados que son después de Halloween, así que tanto tú como yo merecemos un descanso por dibujar arduamente- agrego el joven de lentes muy sonriente.

-Buena idea- dijeron las chicas. Entonces vayan por sus cosas y nos vemos en 30 minutos en mi casa, nos iremos en una de las limosinas, le diré a Ryuu que nos lleve- agrego el joven muy atento.

-Está bien, chicas ya escucharon a Raku nos vemos- dijo Shuu y todos se fueron y como acordaron llegaron a la casa del Raku.

-Oh llegaron, pasen chicos- dijo Raku. Con permiso-agregaron los jóvenes.

-Bochan, lo siento no los puedo llevar, me fracture la mano en una batalla con un clan rival hace 1 hora, mis más sinceras disculpas.

-No te preocupes, Papá, puedo manejar yo- pregunto Raku. Está bien, después de todo ya tienes tu permiso de conducir, conduce con cuidado y nos bebas si conduces- agrego el padre del joven.

-Ichijou-kun sabes conducir- pregunto Onodera.

-Sí, hace dos meses que me dieron mi permiso para conducir, sabría que sería buena idea tenerlo.

-Raku, no te lleves la limosina, llévate el auto (aclaro es una auto deportivo de color blanco)- dijo el Sr. Ichijou.

-Ok, Muy bien vámonos a las aguas termales- dijo el joven muy animado. Caminaron hasta el garaje de la mansión donde vivía el chico y llegaron al garaje, Raku abrió la puerta y todos quedaron asombrados al ver el auto deportivo.

-Wau, es increíble- dijeron las chicas.

-Así que este es tu regalo por cumplir 18 años, Raku (ya están en 3 año de instituto)- dijo Shuu.

-Sí, mi padre me lo regalo aun sin yo saberlo, creía que sería por mi graduación de universidad pero me lo dio de cumpleaños, jamás comprenderé a mi padre, en fin nos vamos- dijo el joven.

Se subieron al auto, guardaron sus cosas en el maletero, pusieron sus cinturones de seguridad, al frente iban Raku y Shuu platicando y atrás iban las chicas.

-Kirisaki-san, no crees que Ichijou-kun ha madurado bastante, digo ya sabe manejar auto y es más maduro, hasta me atrevo a decir que Maiko-kun e Ichijou-kun son los más serios y maduros aquí- pregunto Ruri.

-Tienes razón Ruri-chan bueno, no es de extrañarse, ambos tienen 18 años, son 1 año mayor que nosotras, así que han madurado un poco más rápido- agrego Chitoge.

-Raku, para festejar, traje cerveza y sake- dijo Shuu.

-Genial, de paso hacemos una barbacoa.

-¡ESPERA!, querido, tu bebes alcohol- pregunto Chitoge asombrada al igual que las otras chicas, Maiko-kun también bebes- pregunto Onodera.

-Sí, en mi caso tengo buena resistencia al alcohol ya que desde los 12 años acompañaba a mi padre a sus reuniones y brindaba, desde hay adquirí resistencia a las bebidas alcohólicas, además mi padre me enseño a beber en familia- dijo Raku.

-Y tú Maiko-kun- pregunto Ruri.

-Pues en mi familia nos reunimos bastante, en esas reuniones brindamos y nos divertimos además mi padre me enseño a beber desde los 15, ya que él no quería que fuera a beber con amigos y me dijo que si bebía en familia se sentía más seguro, pero ahora que tengo 18, me dice que puedo beber con amigos, solo que con moderación- argumentaba Shuu. Las chicas al escuchar eso, se acodaron de inmediato de los que le hicieron a Raku en año nuevo (creo que lo violaron) y Ruri se acordó que uso a Maiko como almohada mientras estaba ebria.

-A que aguas termales nos dirigimos Raku-sama- pregunto Marika.

-A unas aguas termales que son conocidas por el clan Shuei, pero de todos modos Shuu y yo pagaremos- dijo el joven de manera educada mientras manejaba.

-Ya veo, sería de mal gusto que uses tu poder como Segundo al mando- agrego Tsugumi.

-Así que esa es la razón del porque cuando tenías 14 y estabas en mi casa, en una reunión entre el Clan Shuei y el Clan Yamanobe y el Clan Kurobane, bebías whisky tan tranquilo con mi padre y los demás jefes- agrego Sakura.

-Perdón por nunca habértelo dicho, llegamos- dijo Raku al llegar a las aguas termales.

Al llegar, bajaron sus maletas ya que se quedarían una noche y se irían al otro día por la tarde después del almuerzo. Al entrar una mujer de 22 años los recibe.

-Bienvenidos- dijo la joven.

-Buenos días Alice-san- agrego Raku.

-Sr. Ichijou, es un gusto tenerlo acá con nosotros, espero que su estadía la disfrute con sus amigos- dijo Alice respetuosamente.

-Solo llámame Raku, pagaremos en efectivo-agrego Raku. Chicas, Shuu y yo pagaremos y en un momento estamos con ustedes, vayan a la habitación 201, está en el 4 piso, es la más grande y es la que siempre escojo cuando vengo acá con mis chicos y mi padre, Hai- respondieron las chicas. Después de 15 minutos de papeleo y recibos, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación donde sus amigas les esperaban.

-Llegamos- dijeron los jóvenes mientras abrían la puerta.

-Raku, es increíble esta habitación- dijeron Chitoge y Sakura.

-Oh Sakura, Raku y yo queremos hablar contigo en privado, podemos hablar en el pasillo- dijo el joven de lentes.

-Está bien. Los tres jóvenes salieron y las chicas que quedaron terminaron de organizar las cosas y dejaron las maletas de Raku y Shuu en sus camas.

-De que quieren hablar- pregunto Sakura.

-De esto- dijo Raku mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo el micrófono que ella le puso a Raku en la camiseta, no nos engañas, esto solo puede ser obra tuya- agrego Shuu. La joven de cabello rosa solo pudo pedir perdón ya que violo la privacidad de los chicos.

-Sabes que fue muy embarazoso cuando nos dimos cuenta de que tú y las chicas habían escuchado nuestra conversación- agrego Raku.

-Perdón.

-Como lo tomaron las chicas- dijo Shuu. No es evidente- respondió Sakura.

-Maldición, nos arruinaste la confesión, pero de todos modos nos confesaremos a las chicas así ya lo sepan- Dijo Shuu.

-Perdón- dijo Sakura sinceramente. Está bien, solo no lo vuelvas hacer- dijo Raku amablemente. Volvamos-agrego el joven.

Entraron de nuevo a la habitación y las chicas ya estaban con sus yukatas puestas. Sakura-chan, ya guardamos tu ropa y dejamos tu yukata en el baño, es increíble que esta habitación tenga baño de hombres y mujeres- dijo Onodera. Gracias- respondió la chica.

-Muy bien, Shuu sacamos lo que tenemos en las maletas, las trajiste-pregunto Shuu.

-Sí y ¿tu?

-Obvio.

-De que hablan- pregunto Tsugumi.

-De esto- respondieron los chicos mientras sacaban pistolas de agua XD.

-Son unos niños- les dijo Sakura.

Y así inicio el día de nuestros jóvenes en las aguas termales.

 **Espero les guste, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que se llamara: You´re my true love, Raku y Chitoge se encuentran en los baños mixtos y los sentimientos de estos estallan, se dirán todo y se unirán en un solo cuerpo y alma, el lemon entre Shuu y Ruri será algo especial, solo les puedo decir que ese capítulo se llamará: Feliz Cumpleaños Maiko-kun.**

 **Matta Ne!**

 **Esper Love lo subo junto a este capítulo.**


	9. You re my true love

Nota: Nisekoi no me pertenece.

You´re my true love

Aún era medio día en la posada donde nuestros jóvenes se estaban divirtiendo. Aún es temprano, deberíamos ir a la playa, ¿qué opinan?- pregunto Onodera mientras señalaba la playa por la ventana.

-Oh buena idea Onodera-san, será divertido, bien en marcha- dijo Sakura de forma alegre.

-Muy bien, entonces vámonos, Shuu ayúdame a meter todo al auto, ya que estamos en la playa hagamos la barbacoa- le dijo el joven mangaka a su amigo de lentes. Bien, empecemos- agrego el joven de lentes. Así como lo planearon, alistaron sus cosas, llevaron lo esencial para la barbacoa y condujeron 18 minutos hasta llegar a la playa.

-Wau, es hermosa esta playa- dijo Chitoge muy contenta. Kirisaki-san está en lo correcto- agrego Marika mientras se quitaba su yukata ya que debajo de esta ya tenía puesto su traje de baño.

-Ese es un bonito traje de baño- agrego la chica de lentes. Gracias- respondió la joven. Terminaron de cambiarse, bajaron las cosas del auto y Raku y Shuu ya se habían puesto sus pantalonetas de baño y quitaron sus camisas, de paso sacaron sus pistolas de agua.

-El último en llegar es un huevo podrido- dijo Shuu mientras corría junto a Raku el cual cargaba las pistolas.

-SPLASH- cayeron los jóvenes al mar y comenzaron su juego de disparos.

-Son unos niños- dijo Tsugumi al ver el comportamiento de los jóvenes. Déjalos, después de todo trabajaron muy duro hasta altas horas de la noche, se lo merecen- dijo Ruri al ver que su amado se divertía. Todos jugaron un buen rato en el mar, hasta que a Chitoge le empezó a entrar el hambre.

-Muy bien, empecemos con la barbacoa- dijo Raku mientras encendía la parrilla, una vez encendida, Shuu le paso las carnes y vegetales y él y Raku comenzaron a cocinar, tengo sed- agrego Raku, ok- respondió su amigo y de una pequeña hielera saco dos latas de cerveza bien frías ( en esta parte me dio sed, pero como no tenía cerveza me toco conformarme con una lata de Coca-Cola que tenía guardada en la nevera), Gracias Shuu- dijo Raku, el cual destapa su cerveza y la empieza beber con gusto.

-Darling, ¿está bien que bebas?, tu eres el que está manejando- dijo Chitoge un poco insegura.

-No te preocupes, solo beberé media cerveza, el resto de esta lata será para las carnes- dijo Raku mientras empezaba a rociar la cerveza en las carnes y el olor atraía a las chicas.

-Espero que con esto no se embriaguen- dijo Shuu de forma divertida mientras bebía su cerveza.

-Eso no volverá a pasar- dijeron las chicas de manera respetuosa mientras bajaban la cabeza.

-A aaa, levanten la cabeza- dijo Raku un poco apenado, más bien comamos.

-Hai- dijeron todos de forma alegre.

Comieron, jugaron un rato más en la playa y regresaron a la posada, allí es donde comenzará a surgir el amor. Los jóvenes llegaron y lo primero que hicieron los demás fue bañarse, excepto Raku, el cual se fue a la habitación 105 donde tenía una habitación reservada, allí tenía sus materiales de dibujo ya que tenía ganas de dibujar.

-Darling, a donde vas- pregunto Chitoge.

-A una habitación aparte, allá tengo mis materiales de dibujo- contesto el joven. Puedo… ir contigo- pregunto la joven un poco apenada, está bien fue lo que él dijo.

-Oh, Raku irás a la 105, dibujaras- pregunto el joven a lo cual su amigo asiente, Kirisaki-san, ya que vas con él, puedes cuidarlo y alimentarlo, ya que este tipo cuando empieza a dibujar se olvida de comer y de dormir, te lo encargo- dijo el joven a los cual la rubia solo respondió Hai.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron un rato, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la dicha habitación. Llegamos- dijo el joven mientras abría la puerta, al entrar Chitoge quedo asombrada por lo hermosa que era la habitación, allí estaban todos los materiales de dibujo del joven y tenía un reproductor de música conectado unos bafles más grandes.

-Wau, que habitación más bonita- dijo la rubia emocionada. Sí lo sé, has lo que quieras mientras estemos aquí, yo estaré dibujando, no te preocupes, pondré música, así que no te aburrirás- dijo el joven. La joven se recostó en la cama y observaba como el joven dibujaba, "me gustaría hablar con él, pero no sé qué decirl…"- era lo que pensaba Chitoge, pero Raku la interrumpió mientras pensaba.

-You´re my true love- dijo él mientras apartaba el lápiz del lienzo y la miraba a ella, mientras la miraba, le mostró lo que dibujo, era un dibujo de ellos dos compartiendo una bufanda y abajo decía: Chitoge, ¿quieres ser mi novia?...

La joven no se creía lo que estaba sucediendo, el joven del que se enamoró se le declaro, lo hizo de la forma que él solo podría hacerlo, una forma un poco rara, pero muy romántica.

-E-e-es-espera, di-di-dices que soy tu verdadero amor- dijo la joven asombrada.

-Sí, lo eres, aunque creo que ya lo escuchaste cuando Sakura espió mi conversación con Shuu, pero que importa, Chitoge, me gustas, a pesar de que iniciamos en una falsa relación, me fui enamorando de ti poco a poco, entraste como si mi corazón fuera tuyo, cerraste la puerta y tiraste la llave, por eso te lo digo de nuevo, i love you and you´re my true love- dijo Raku mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Raku… yo también te amo, amo tu amabilidad, lo inocente que eres, amo como te preocupas por los demás, amo tu sinceridad y… eres el primer hombre del cual me enamoré, me robaste el corazón- dijo la joven mientras se acercaba al joven mangaka, Raku se acerca a ella, la toma por la cintura y deposita un suave y dulce beso en los rosados labios de la oji-azul, te amo- dijo él, yo también te amo- dijo ella.

El joven de cabello azul oscuro y la rubia oji-azul empezaron su sesión de besos, suaves, apasionados y que salía desde el fondo de sus corazones. Te amo, deberíamos darnos un baño, cariño- dijo él muy alegre, tienes razón amor- dijo ella mientras reía. La joven pareja sale de su nido de amor tomados de la mano, eran las 11:30 de la noche así que no había nadie despierto, Raku tenía una copia de la llave de los baños mixtos, ya que la dueña de la posada se la dio.

-Entra tú primero y estate te espaldas, me da un poco de vergüenza que me veas desnuda, será la primera vez que me veas así- dijo ella muy apenada.

-No te preocupes, entraré primero y como me dijiste estaré esperando de espaldas, no te expiare, aunque seas mi novia, te respeto y no haré nada que no te guste- dijo Raku mientras entraba a la tina con ambientación de laguna. Él entro y espero pacientemente.

-Ya estoy aquí, no te des vuelta, estaremos de espaldas- dijo Chitoge mientras entra a la laguna, se quita su toalla y junta su espalda con la de Raku, al estar juntos de esa forma una nueva sensación les invadía, ya que al ser pareja, su corazón se aceleraba, Raku, tomo la mano de Chitoge debajo del agua para tratar de tranquilizarla, ya que ella estaba muy nerviosa.

-Quién lo diría, a pesar de que empezamos por la relación forzosa de nuestros padres, pasamos por muchos inconvenientes, me golpeabas con tu fuerza sobrehumana, pero aun así te amo, en verdad conocerte fue lo mejor que me sucedió en la vida- dijo Raku mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

-Es verdad, en ese entonces eras muy inocente, te enojabas con facilidad, tenías a un montón de chicas enamoradas de ti y tú no te dabas cuenta, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, tu inocencia, ahora que te tengo solo para mí, no quiero dejarte ir- dijo Chitoge mientras agarraba más fuerte la mano del joven.

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir…- dijo Raku mientras se voltea y besa a Chitoge de nuevo, un beso muy suave y puro.

-Espera te dije que no voltearas a este lado- dijo ella un poco enojada, la joven intenta levantarse, pero se enreda con sus propios pies y termina resbalándose y cayendo en el pecho de Raku, le cual reacciona por instinto y la aferra a el de manera de que no la lastime.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto él, si lo estoy- dijo ella. Sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento en el que la luna estaba más brillante que todas y las estrellas brillaban más en el cielo despejado; la suave y cálida brisa bañaba sus cuerpos desnudos y lo hacía el ambiente perfecto. La rubia posiciono de nuevo sus labios con los del joven, besos y caricias era lo único que se daban y la luna y estrellas eran testigos de aquel amor puro que provenía de los jóvenes. Sus besos comenzaron a hacerse más apasionados y sus caricias un poco más agresivas.

-Chitoge, ¿puedo continuar?- pregunto el joven en respuesta a la chica que lo golpeaba en su relación falsa, a la cual el apoyo demasiado, de la cual paso de ser su novia falsa, su mejor amiga, paso a ser su novia, amante, pareja y mujer.

-Sí, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, por favor se amable- dijo ella un poco nerviosa, no te preocupes, no haré nada que no quieras y buscaré hacerte sentir lo mejor posible. El joven de cabellos azules comenzó a besar el cuello de su chica la cual estaba recostada contra el muro de la laguna, desliza su lengua mientras con su mano izquierda masajea suavemente el pecho derecho de la chica y con su mano derecha la entre pierna de la chica, la joven solo gemía despacio ya que el estímulo que le daba su novio le gustaba, la chica deslizaba su mano derecha por la espalda de Raku y suavemente la movía, debido a los estímulos que le generaban, terminaba enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del joven, marcándola con unas líneas que evidenciaban que él era de ella, con su otra mano acercaba más al joven a su cuello y masajeaba su cabello que aún tenía su característico olor a tinta. Raku… se… siente muy bien- dijo la rubia entre orgasmos, los cuales se estaban aumentando.

-Entonces te daré más placer- dijo Raku mientras alzaba a su chica y la sentaba en el borde de la laguna, allí empezó a lamer y chupar los pechos de la joven, aah…-gemía ella, Raku bajo su mano derecha hasta llegar a la intimidad de la joven y empieza a deslizar la palma de su mano en la vagina de la chica, la desliza suavemente haciendo un poco de presión, Chitoge se estaba excitando más y más, Raku al ver el rostro de su chica y a escucharla en ese estado lo excitaba más.

El joven de cabellos azules, introduce dos dedos en la intimidad de la joven y podía sentir el calor y humedad de la joven, empieza a moverlos despacio mientras besaba a la joven, esta ahogaba gemidos en los labios de su hombre. Raku se siente muy bien, dame… más…- dijo la joven mientras se acostaba en el suelo. Como ordenes mi reina- respondió él y baja su cabeza hasta la vagina de la rubia y empieza a hacerle sexo oral, desliza su lengua suavemente entre los labios internos de la joven, mete su lengua un poco en el interior y la mueve de arriba abajo provocando que la humedad de la joven aumente más, Raku al ver que su chica lo estaba disfrutando decidió ser un poco más agresivo y mete tres dedos en el interior de la joven y con su lengua estimula el clítoris de la misma.

-Aah…aah…Raku, te… hare sentir mejor también con todo mi cuerpo- dijo la joven mientras cambia de lugares con el joven. Raku estaba sentado y la chica empieza a deslizar su lengua desde el cuello del joven hasta sus abdominales, en el trayecto además de deslizar su lengua, dejaba húmedos besos en su trayecto, la joven vuelve a besar a su hombre y con su mano derecha palpa el pene del chico el cual estaba erecto; eres muy grande- dijo ella y tomo el pene del chico entre sus suaves manos, empieza a mover sus manos de arriba abajo y con su palma y dedo gordo estimulaba el glande. Se… siente muy bien…- dijo Raku entre suspiros cortos, Chitoge al ver la cara de excitación de su pareja decidió hacer algo un poco mejor, introdujo el pene del joven mangaka en su boca y empieza a chuparlo suavemente, mientras está adentro de su boca la joven usa su lengua para lamer aún más el glande, la joven rubia movía su cabeza de arriba abajo con un ritmo suave al inicio pero fue aumentando la velocidad, mientras chupaba el pene del chico con su mano derecha se estimulaba a sí misma en su vagina la cual estaba bastante húmeda.

-Chitoge… si sigues así… voy a venirme- dijo Raku muy excitado mientras trataba de no correrse en la boca de su chica; Hazlo no me importa- dijo la joven mientras seguía con su movimiento de cabeza, el joven termino viniéndose en la boca de la rubia y esta misma pudo sentir el calor del semen del joven artista, sentía su calor y palpitar, la joven se toma el semen del joven involuntariamente, aunque esto no le produjo asco, sino que más bien la excito más la sensación de aquel fluido blanco y espeso bajando por su garganta. Cariño, seguimos- pregunto Raku ya que sabía que ya era el momento indicado de entrar en ella ya que Chitoge estaba bastante húmeda y eso facilitaría la penetración.

-Si, por favor se gentil- dijo ella mientras se acostaba de nuevo al lado del borde de la laguna; Muy bien aquí voy, si te duele mucho me dices y me detendré- dijo él a lo cual ella solo asiente, el joven de cabellos azules está posicionado encima de la joven y antes de introducirse en ella entrelaza sus manos con las de ella para así darle más confianza a Chitoge. Raku comenzó a entrar lentamente en el interior de Chitoge, una vez sintió el himen de la joven, hizo un poco más de fuerza y entro totalmente en la chica, la rubia, la cual acababa de entregar su virginidad al hombre que amaba y él le entrego la suya a ella, solo podían pensar que se habían unido en un solo cuerpo y alma; y que los únicos testigos de su unión serían la luna y las estrellas. Cuando el joven mangaka entro totalmente en la chica, de la intimidad de la misma salio un pequeño hilo de sangre, lo cual demostraba su virginidad, de los ojos de Chitoge salieron unas lágrimas, las cuales al inicio eran por el doler de la penetración, pero fueron limpiadas por Raku.

-Dime si me puedo mover- pregunto el joven.

-Sí, ya no siento tanto dolor, inicia despacio dijo ella lo que el cual el joven asiente y comienza a penetrarla suavemente, la sensación de sentir u pene ser apretado por el interior de la joven lo excitaba más y a ella que el este adentro de ella la volvía loca, pasaron ocho minutos en la penetración suave y Chitoge le pide a Raku que puede ser más agresivo ya que la sensación de dolor de hace un momento se había transformado en placer. El joven comienza hacer sus embestidas un poco más fuertes y profundas y la joven tersa sus manos en el cuello del joven par sí tratar de conservar el ritmo, Chitoge con sus piernas se agarra más a las caderas del joven, el cual aún continuaba penetrándola. Raku… aah aaah- siento que me vendré- dijo ella entre orgasmos; Yo también- dijo Raku con voz entre cortada. Vengámonos juntos- dijo ella, pero no lo quiero hacer en tu interior, no quiero que quedes embarazada aún- dijo Raku un poco preocupado. Hazlo, no estoy en mi época fértil, así que no hay problema- dijo la joven entre suspiros, Raku aumento el fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas hasta que termino depositando su semen en el interior de la joven, ante tal sensación, la rubia también se vino.

El joven de cabellos azules sale de su mujer y re recuesta al lado de ella, Te amo- le dijo él, También te amo- le dijo ella; se besaron y terminaron su baño y limpiaron el sitio. La joven pareja sale del baño caminando suavemente y se dirigen a su nido de amor nuevamente para dormir plácidamente e iniciar un nuevo día.

Al otro día, fue el primer día de esta pareja que en la noche anterior se unieron.

-Buenos días amor mío- dijo él al verla despertar.

-Buenos días mi vida- dijo ella y lo beso de nuevo en los labios, es un poco temprano, dormimos un poco más- pregunto él, Chitoge asiente y postra su cabeza en el pecho del joven y el la aferra con su brazo y siguen durmiendo cómodamente.

 **Hola gente, debo admitir que estaba muy emocionado escribiendo esto e imaginándome el lemon entre estos dos fue tan asdasdaassdaassdas, espero les haya gustado y perdonen la tardanza.**

 **-TsunaxKyoko no demoraré en terminarlo, solo quedan 3 capítulos más de esa serie.**

 **-A RakuxChitoge, le quedan unos 5 capítulos más.**

 **-Esper Love lo continuare cuando termine TsunaxKyoko y RakuxChitoge.**

 **Matta Ne!**


	10. Somos novios y halloween

Nisekoi no me pertenece

Somos novios y Halloween

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por las ventanas de la habitación 105 en la cual nuestra pareja de jóvenes dormía plácidamente, al sentir lo rayos del sol, los dos jóvenes se despertaron e iniciaron su nuevo día.

-Buenos días cariño- dijo Raku con voz somnolienta mientras miraba a su novia.

-Buenos días amor- dijo ella mientras se estiraba. Los dos jóvenes se levantaron, se bañaron juntos, al terminar su baño, Raku sale primero para buscar a los demás y esperar por el desayuno de la posada.

-Chitoge, me adelantaré y buscaré a los demás, tomemos el desayuno juntos- dijo Raku mientras se vestía.

-Está bien, adelántate, yo me terminaré de arreglar en 5 minutos- dijo Chitoge mientras se arreglaba en el baño (todos sabemos que dicen 5 minutos y se demoran una eternidad, en esos 5 minutos, me alcanzo a ver toda la saga de Marine Ford :v). El joven mangaka sale de la habitación, baja al lobby y de allí se dirige al restaurante para desayunar con sus amigos; al llegar vio a todos desayunando en una mesa grande y había dos asientos vacíos.

-Buenos días- dijo Raku.

-Buenos días- le respondieron sus amigos. El joven mangaka trajo su desayuno y reservo el de Chitoge.

-Ichijou-kun, ¿Dónde está Chitoge-chan?- pregunto Onodera.

-Se está terminando de arreglar, eso me dijo pero sé que se demorara- dijo el joven.

-Raku, te ves un poco cansado, paso algo con Chitoge-chan- dijo Shuu con su sonrisa y mirada traviesa. Ante tal comentario las chicas se sonrojaron.

-No, no pasó nada, solo me pase la mayor parte de la noche dibujando y escuchando música con Chitoge- respondió el joven de manera educada.

-Mmmm y yo pensé que había pasado algo pervertido- dijo Sakura.

-¿Cómo…q-que?- pregunto Tsugumi muy sonrojada, esto- dijo Sakura mientras se acerca a Tsugumi y le cuenta algo que la dejo más roja que un tomate.

-I-I-Ichijou Raku… tú… ojou…

-No pasó nada de lo que esa pervertida te dijo- dijo Raku.

-Ya no molesten a Raku-sama, sigamos desayunando- dijo Marika de forma directa, los jóvenes hicieron caso y continuaron su desayuno y a los 6 minutos llego Chitoge, la cual tomo su desayuno y se sento al lado de Raku.

-Casi que no llegas- dijo el joven.

-Perdón por la demora cariño- dijo Chitoge la cual se sienta al lado de Raku e inconscientemente le da un beso en los labios en señal de disculpa, Raku y Chitoge siguen comiendo normalmente dejando a sus amigos con cara de: (O_O) Wtf?

-Eh… Raku tú y Chitoge-chan…- dijo Shuu un poco asombrado.

-Que- pregunto el joven.

-Pues se acaban de besar- dijo Sakura muy tranquila.

-Que no es normal en las parejas- dijo Chitoge de manera inocente hasta que ella y Raku caen en cuenta…

-¡¿EH!?

-Ichijou-kun, tú y Chitoge-chan…

-Ojou…

-Raku-sama…

-Chitoge-san e Ichijou-kun son…

Los dos jóvenes estaban bastante apenados, Raku al ver que su novia estaba bastante apenada, decidió hablar el.

-Ya no estamos en una relación falsa, ahora somos una pareja de verdad, yo amo a Chitoge- dijo Raku de manera sincera y directa. Ante tal comentario, Marika, Tsugumi y Onodera, aunque les dolía en el corazón, les dijeron felicidades y les desearon lo mejor.

-Felicidades Ichijou-kun y Chitoge-chan- dijo Ruri muy contenta por sus dos amigos; Gracias- respondió la pareja.

-Ya veo, felicidades chicos, espero les vaya muy bien en su relación, Raku, espero que no me hagas tío en poco tiempo- dijo Shuu de manera divertida.

-¡¿TÍO?!- dijeron el resto de las chicas.

-Raku y yo nos criamos juntos desde pequeños, se podría decir que somos como hermanos- dijo Shuu mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda a Raku.

-No te preocupes, por el momento eso no está en nuestros planes- dijo Raku un poco sonrojado.

-Aunque ser padre sería una experiencia muy bonita, tener un hijo con Chitoge sería hermoso- pensó Raku en voz alta. Ante tal comentario, sus amigas se sonrojaron y su novia estallo en color rojo.

-Mmm, debo admitir que ese fue un comentario muy bonito- dijo Ruri un poco sonrojada.

.Si… seguimos desayunando- dijo Chitoge para cambiar de tema.

-Ahora debemos volver, mañana tenemos clase- dijo Shuu un poco aburrido.

-Mai-kun tiene razón, pero todavía falta para Halloween- dijo Sakura aún más aburrida.

Los jóvenes terminaron su desayuno y decidieron irse temprano ya que al otro día tenían clases, Raku dejo a todos en sus casas, la Señora Onodera junto a Haru se asombraron al ver el auto de Raku.

-Muy bien, cariño hay que reunir a nuestros padres de inmediato- dijo el joven mangaka un poco sonrojado.

-Por qué- pregunto la rubia de manera inocente.

-Pues ahora, tú padre oficialmente es mi… suegro…- dijo Raku muy sonrojado.

-…Oh, es verdad…- dijo Chitoge muy roja; los jóvenes reunieron la las dos mafias en la casa de Raku y comenzó la reunión más incómoda de su vida.

-Raku-kun, para que nos citaste de urgencia- pregunto el padre de Chitoge.

-Raku que es tan urgente que me hiciste llamar- dijo el Sr. Ichijou.

-Miembros de Beehive y Clan Shuei, nosotros sus hijos y próximos segundo al mando tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Chitoge muy seria.

-Chitoge y yo ya no estamos en la relación falsa- dijo Raku dejando asombrado a todo el mundo.

-Estamos en una relación oficial, nos amamos- dijeron la pareja al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh?, Ah… bueno, por mi está bien- dijo el señor Kirisaki, tu qué opinas- agrego.

-Por mi está bien, desde que no descuiden sus obligaciones y se quieran, por mi está bien- dijo el Sr. Ichijou tranquilamente.

-¡¿EH?! Se lo toman tan tranquilos- dijo Raku.

-Sí, de todos modos sabíamos que esto pasaría, había química entre ustedes- agrego el papá de Chitoge.

-Espero que cuides, respetes, protejas y ames a mi hija, Raku- dijo el papá de la joven oji-azul mientras le extendía la mano.

-Lo haré señor- dijo Raku mientras le daba la mano como todo un hombre a su futuro suegro.

-Chitoge, espero que puedas soportar a Raku, dejo a mi hijo en tu cuidado- dijo el Sr. Ichijou mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Cu-cuidaré bien de él- dijo Chitoge muy apenada pero muy contenta.

-¡FELICIDADES BOCCHAN Y OJOU-SAM!- dijeron Gangsters y yakuzas a la vez.

En esa noche oficialmente, Ichijou Raku y Kirisaki Chitoge se convirtieron en pareja, una pareja que tuvo un inicio un poco inusual, pero que tiene un gran futuro por delante.

-Ahora que somos pareja, me… das tu número de teléfono- dijo el joven muy apenado.

-Si… está bien-dijo ella muy apenada mientras registraba el número de su novio en su teléfono y el registraba el de ella.

-Ahora, podemos mensajearnos por whatsapp- agrego el joven.

-¡SI!- dijo ella muy entusiasmada. En ese momento los jóvenes se besaron, se dijeron te amo y se tomaron una selfie juntos, la cual sería el fondo de pantalla de ambos. Al día siguiente los jóvenes se prepararon para iniciar su vida escolar como pareja.

Todos los estudiantes estaban llegando al instituto, cuando un lujoso auto deportivo blanco llega al estacionamiento del instituto.

-¿De quién es?

-¿Será de un maestro?

-Increíble. Eran lo que decían los estudiantes al ver el auto, lo que no sabían eran quienes eran los pasajeros.

El joven de cabellos azules fue el primero en salir dejando a todos asombrados, luego sale Chitoge y le da un beso a Raku y el joven lleva la maleta de la chica y van tomados de la mano dejando asombrados a todos sus compañeros y estudiantes de grados inferiores.

-¡EEEEEHHHH?! ¿Ichijou y Chitoge-san?, espera, son pareja, el auto es de Ichijou- eran lo que decían los estudiantes, mientras caminaban fueron rodeados por sus compañeros, mejor dicho toda la clase 3-1 estaba allí.

-Ichijou-kun, ese auto es tuyo- le pregunto una joven.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- dijo Raku inocentemente.

-Kirisaki-san, tú y Raku son pareja, no que era una relación falsa- preguntaban las amigas de la joven.

-Si… lo somos- dijo la joven muy sonrojada.

-Maldito, además de tener una novia hermosa, tienes un auto de lujo, te envidio- dijeron los amigos del joven.

-Qué envidia Chitoge-san, tienes un novio atractivo y con auto- dijeron las amigas de la rubia.

-No solo es atractivo, es sexy- dijo Sakura, miren estas fotos de Raku en la piscina- grito la joven mientras les mostraba las fotos. Chicos y chicas fueron a ver las fotos, todos se acercaron a Raku y le hicieron abrir su camisa.

-Déjanos ver desgraciado- dijeron los chicos, si déjanos ver dijeron-las chicas.

-Está bien Darling, hazlo, déjalos asombrados- dijo Chitoge muy orgullosa de su novio.

-E-está bien- dijo el joven muy apenado y como su novia le permitió, se quitó su maleta, se quitó su saco, desabotono su camisa y se la quita dejando ver su cuerpo.

-Desgraciado, estas mejor que nosotros y eso que somos mientras de clubs de deportes. Las chicas no pudieron decir nada ya que les dio una hemorragia nasal, el joven se vistió de nuevo y ingresaron a su salón de clases donde una llamada en la hora del almuerzo los sorprendería.

-Vamos almorzar Chitoge- dijo el joven contento hasta que.

-"Este es el club de radio difusión, Ichijou Raku y Shuu Maiko de la clase 3-1, diríjanse al club de radio difusión"-

-Vamos Raku- dijo Shuu muy tranquilo y así los jóvenes llegaron y en la puerta una joven los estaba esperando.

-Bienvenidos, pasen- dijo Reiko.

-Reiko-san, para que nos llamaste- pregunto Shuu.

-Les haremos una entrevista, ustedes son los chicos más populares del instituto, así que siéntense e iniciemos de una vez.

Los jóvenes se sentaron y comenzó la entrevista.

-Hola a todos, Soy Yamamoto Reiko- en la ocasión de hoy, por petición de los estudiantes, entrevistaremos a Raku-san y Maiko-san de la clase 3-1, bienvenidos-

-Hola- dijeron los jóvenes un poco apenados.

-Muy bien, Raku-san, es cierto que tu familia es yakuza y que por herencia serás el segundo al mando- pregunto la joven.

-Sí, así es, aunque esa información solo la saben los docentes y algunos de mis amigos, como lo supiste- pregunto el joven.

-Tengo mis medios, esto genero problemas en tu vida escolar?-

-Sí, así fue, pero todo cambio cuando Shuu y yo estudiamos en la misma primaria, todos me tenían miedo por ser yakuza, ya que siempre me recogían en una limosina y de ella se bajaban mis chicos, los cuales aún dan miedo- respondió el joven muy amable.

-Maiko-kun, como fue Raku-san en la primaria-

-No ha cambiado nada, sigue igual, tiene buenas notas, es atlético, la única diferencia es que ahora tiene novia, bebemos y tiene un auto- respondió el joven.

-¡¿BEBEN?!- pregunto la joven un poco asombrada.

-Sí, pero con responsabilidad y consentimiento de nuestros padres, además tenemos 18 años, así que no hay problema- respondió Raku. Esa respuesta dejo asombrados tanto a docentes como a estudiantes.

-Muy bien, ahora por petición de algunos estudiantes, estas preguntas son para ustedes.

-¿Qué sería lo más pervertido que le dirías a tu pareja Raku-senpai?-

-Buena pregunta, que respondes Raku-san, trata de decirlo con voz sexy-

-Está bien- dijo un poco sonrojado.-Te apoyaré en todo, en la cama, en la mesa, en el sofá, en la pared, en todo- dijo el joven con voz seductora mientras estaba sonrojado.

-Wau, cuando te lo propones lo logras- dijo la joven. En ese momento en los salones, la mayoría de las chicas estaban sonrojadas, pero no tanto como las de la clase de Raku las cuales miraban a Chitoge que estaba aún más roja.

-Maiko-san, la misma pregunta para ti-

-No sé si esto se considere pervertido, pero esto digo: No tengas miedo, solo déjate llevar, yo haré el resto- dijo el joven de lentes, en ese momento Ruri se puso roja ya que se imaginó a ella siendo arrinconada por Maiko diciéndole esas palabras.

-Wau, ustedes dos son de temer, ahora, que sería lo más romántico, Maiko-san inicias tú-

-Nuestros besos son nuestra mejor arma, te declaro la guerra-

-Genial, ahora tú Raku-san-

-Estas como para hacerte el café por las mañanas, caricias por l tarde y el amor por las noches- respondió el joven.

-Hasta yo me sonroje- dijo la joven y así continuaron con la entrevista que duro todo el almuerzo.

-Muy bien, terminamos- dijo Raku mientras salía del instituto rodeado de sus amigos y novia.

-Amor, cuando llegan tus resultados- pregunto Chitoge.

-En Halloween-

-Raku, mientras todos almorzaban, llego esto para ti, es de la editorial del concurso, al parecer se adelantaron los resultados- dijo Sakura mientras le entrega un sobre.

-Que dice Raku-sama- pregunto Marika al ver a Raku leer la hoja y ver lagrimas brotar por sus ojos.

-Yo… yo…yo…gané- dijo Raku mientras lloraba.

 **Espero les haya gustado, perdonen las demoras, pero ando en la final, es el último periodo y estoy a tope de trabajo, espero les guste y los fanfic con los que voy atrasado tataré de actualizarlos.**

 **Matta Ne!**


	11. Mangaka

Nota: Nisekoi no me pertenece. Hola gente, sé que no he dado señales de vida, pero, les informo que ya termine mis estudios bachiller *-*, ahora si a terminar los fanfic que les debo, les pido disculpas queridos lectores, comencemos.

Mangaka

-Raku, mientras todos almorzaban, llego esto para ti, es de la editorial del concurso, al parecer se adelantaron los resultados- dijo Sakura mientras le entrega un sobre.

-Que dice Raku-sama- pregunto Marika al ver a Raku leer la hoja y ver lágrimas brotar por sus ojos.

-Yo… yo…yo…gané- dijo Raku mientras lloraba.

-Enserio- dijo Chitoge mientras las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, su novio lo había logrado.

-Sí, lo logré, después de tres años lo logré- dijo Raku mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-¿Ahora que harás?- pregunto Maiko.

-Aquí dice que debo presentarme en las oficinas de la Shonen Jump el día 19 de octubre para entrevistarme, también que podré conocer a Eiichiro Oda-sensei, Akira Amano-sensei y a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, estoy muy feliz- dijo el joven mientras sonreía.

-Vas a conocer a las ligas mayores, genial, me traes un autógrafo- dijo Shuu muy contento por su mejor amigo, déjame ver la valoración que te dieron los senseis- dijo el joven mientras sacaba una hoja del sobre.

-"La siguiente valoración, fue dada por los tres mangakas encargados de evaluar los mangas enviados, los cuales son: Oda-sensei, Kishimoto-sensei, Amano-sensei"

HISTORIA: 10, la historia se ve muy interesante y prometedora, si te serializan, espero leer tu trabajo. Kishimoto

DIBUJO: 9.2, hay cosas que se pueden mejorar, a pesar de ser un estudiante de preparatoria tienes un talento abrumador, sigue dibujando y mejoraras, si te serializan, mejoraré tus habilidades en el dibujo. Oda.

ORIGINALIDAD: 10, tanto tú dibujo como historia son muy originales, solo debes argumentar mejor la historia, debo decirte que me encanto tu portada a color y la página 35, me fijé en que tú diseño de personajes está basado en los personajes de mi manga (Katekyo Hitman REBORN!) y les diste tu propio toque, me siento honrada al saber que me tomaste como base en tus personajes, espero ver tu trabajo publicado semanalmente. Amano.

-Ra-Raku, esto es increíble, recibiste estos comentarios de los mejores mangakas de la Jump, eres genial- dijo Shuu, pero no me quedaré atrás, apuntaré a tener 10 de valoración por los jueces- dijo Maiko muy decidido.

-Felicidades Raku-sensei- dijeron sus amigos.

-Gracias, aunque no sé si me vayan a serializar, muchas gracias a todos- dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros mientras les devolvía la sonrisa a sus amigos. Así pasaron los días y el día de la reunión había llegado.

-Estoy muy nervioso- dijo Raku.

-Estarás bien- dijo la rubia mientras le acomodaba la camisa. Sé que te serializaran, eres el mejor, tranquilo- dijo Chitoge mientras terminaba de arreglar el cuello de la camisa y besa a su novio.

-Gracias, bueno me voy- dijo el joven mientras salía de la mansión, condujo durante 35 minutos a las oficinas de la Jump, una vez llego, en la recepción lo recibieron.

-Buenos días, es usted Ichijou Raku-san- pregunto una mujer de 24 años.

-Sí, así es, es un gusto- dijo el joven mientras hacia una reverencia.

-El placer es mío, mi nombre es Alice Hell, estaré a cargo de ti en la reunión acerca de tu manga, los tres senseis junto al editor en jefe te están esperando, acompáñame por favor- dijo la joven mientras guiaba a Raku. Después de subir por el ascensor, llegaron a la sala de reuniones, Raku que ya estaba nervioso, al ver la puerta abrirse y ver cuatro figuras, se estremeció, hay estaban, sus ídolos, el creador de la historia épica de piratas, Eiichiro Oda, el creador del ninja más querido, Masashi Kishimoto, la creadora de los mejores mafiosos, Akira Amano, al entrar el joven se quedó quieto no sabía que decir, hasta que respiro profundo y hablo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Ichijou Raku- dijo el joven de manera muy educada mientras hacia una reverencia.

-El placer es nuestro, toma asiento Ichijou-kun- respondió Oda-sensei. El joven se sento y al lado de él estaba Alice.

-Soy el editor en jefe, me llamo Enomoto Haruka, es un placer conocerte, el motivo por el cual se te cito aquí es, por recomendación de los senseis, queremos publicar tu manga ロスト・ワールド：天国と地獄 (Lost World: heaven and hell / Mundo Perdido: el cielo y el infierno) como una serie bisemanal- respondió el editor en jefe, al escuchar la palabra serializar, al joven se le salieron las lágrimas involuntariamente.

-Veo que está feliz Ichijou-sensei- respondió Amano-sensei al ver las lágrimas del joven.

-Ah, disculpen- dijo Raku mientras se las limpiaba.

-Muy bien, Raku-kun, debo preguntarte algo, ¿ya terminaste tus estudios?- pregunto Kishimoto.

-Sí señor, este año los termino, en diciembre, ya estaré graduado- respondió el joven de manera muy educada.

-Eso facilita las cosas, al tener 18 años, legalmente, estas en la mayoría de edad para votar y ya terminaste tus estudios, eso es bueno, ahora debo hacerte una sola pregunta, responde con sí o no- dijo el editor en jefe.

-Diga.

-¿Deseas comenzar tu serialización en febrero del próximo año?- dijo Haruka, ante tal pregunta, el joven solo podía sonreír de la manera más honestas y feliz posible.

-Sí- respondió el joven muy decidido.

-Ichijou Raku-sensei, es un placer trabajar con usted, esperamos que su manga sea el mejor- dijo Haruka y los senseis de manera respetuosa.

-Alice-san, serás la editora de Ichijou-kun, lo dejo en tus manos.

-No se preocupe editor en jefe, haremos nuestro mejor trabajo, ¿no es así, Ichijou-sensei?-dijo la joven mientras le extendía la mano al joven.

-Será un placer Alece-san- dijo el joven mientras le daba la mano.

-Quítale el –san- agrego la joven.

-Entendido Alice, por favor quítale el –sensei- le argumento el chico.

-No señor, eres un sensei y se queda así, muy bien, empecemos con el papeleo.

Así pasaron 3 horas de papeleo, el padre de Raku tuvo que ir a firmar una autorización ya que es menor de edad, aunque al entrar todos reaccionaron un poco alterados.

-Flashback, 3 horas atrás—

-Ichijou-kun, puedes llamar a tu padre, necesitamos que firme un consentimiento- dijo Alice, el joven llama a su padre y este llega a los 15 minutos.

-Raku, ya estoy aquí- dijo el señor Ichijou mientras entra a la sala de reuniones.

-Hola viejo, puedes firmar un consentimiento, seré mangaka.

-Por mi está bien- dijo de forma relajada.

-Mucho gusto Sr. Ichijou, queremos serializar a su hijo y necesitamos que firme unos documentos, si no es mucha molestia- dijo el editor en jefe.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento, usted es el jefe de la mafia Shuei- pregunto Amano-sensei.

-¡¿EH?! Son familia mafiosa- dijeron los demás miembros.

-Mmmm, sí así es- respondió Raku.

-Así es, soy el jefe de la mafia Shuei, Raku es el segundo al mando en la línea de sucesión- respondió de manera educada el padre mafioso.

-Genial- dijeron los miembros de la sala de reuniones.

-Fin del Flashback—

Terminaron el papeleo y desde ese día Raku se convirtió en un mangaka próximo a iniciar su trabajo, el joven condujo hasta su casa ya que su novia le esperaba, baja de su auto y entra a su casa, saluda a sus chicos muy entusiasmado y se dirige a su habitación.

-Cariño, llegue- dijo el joven mientras golpea la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Cómo te fue?- fue lo primero que dijo la rubia al abrir la puerta de la habitación al ver a su pareja.

-Me fue bien, mira- dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros mientras le mostraba el contrato y el papeleo que realizo con la editorial.

-E-es-esto quiere decir… que serás mangaka- dijo la joven mientras lloraba.

-Así es, lo logré amor, lo logré- dijo el chico mientras besaba a su bella novia, la joven rubia lo felicita y le da un beso.

-Es un placer ser tu novia, Ichijou-sensei- dijo Chitoge mientras lo abraza.

-Es un placer ser tu novio, amor mío o debería decirte sensei también- preguntaba el joven mientras aun sostenía a la joven entre sus brazos.

-Muy bien, te tengo una sorpresa, vamos a nuestro restaurante favorito- dijo la joven mientras empujaba a su novio.

-eh, para que- respondió él.

-Solo vamos-

Al llegar, vieron que la puerta del restaurante estaba abierta, la joven le tapo los ojos y lo metió lo más rápido posible al interior del establecimiento, una vez adentro, el joven se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¡FELICIDADES ICHIJOU-KUN!- dijeron los amigos más cercanos del joven. (Shuu, Ruri, Marika, Tsugumi, Onodera, Sakura).

-¡¿EH?! Esto porque es- dijo el joven.

-Pues sencillamente es tu celebración por haber ganado el concurso, además debes darle las buenas noticias- dijo la rubia.

-¿Cómo te fue Raku?- pregunto Sakura mientras le daba una bebida.

-Sí, dinos que sucedió- dijo el joven de lentes.

-Firme contrato con la editorial, el otro año inicio a publicar mi manga- respondió el joven de manera amable.

-Entonces…

-¡FELICIDADES POR TU SERIALIZACIÓN ICHIJOU-SENSEI!- dijeron los demás miembros de la fiesta.

-Gracias, sin ustedes no sé qué haría- dijo el joven mientras le sonreía a sus amigos de la manera más amable y festejaron lo que quedaba de la noche el triunfo de su amigo.

 **Holaaaaaaaa gente, al fin pude escribir de nuevo, bueno, esto fue lo primero que pude escribir después de mi graduación, así que espero les agrade, aunque fue corto y un poco flojo, se los compensaré. Ya saben, actualizaré con más ritmo las historias, de ante mano les pido disculpas de nuevo por mi ausencia, así que espero sus reviews.**

 **Matta Ne!**

 **Próximo capítulo: Al fin Halloween.**


	12. Al fin Halloween

Nota: Nisekoi no me pertenece. Hola gente, espero les guste.

Al fin Halloween

El joven de cabellos oscuros y su novia llegaron después de la celebración, se bañaron y Chitoge se quedó a dormir esa noche, la noche se hacía más larga y pesada y Chitoge fue la primera en caer profunda. Pasadas las tres de la mañana la joven no sentía a su novio en la habitación, se despertó y evidentemente no lo vio, salió por el pasillo hasta que lo ve sentado en el patio bebiendo café mientras miraba a la luna y este sonreía.

-Amor, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? - pregunto la joven mientras se sentaba al lado de él y empieza beber café también.

-Disculpa, es solo que… aún no puedo creer todo lo que está sucediendo. Encontré el amor a tu lado, somos pareja, estamos a punto de graduarnos, logré mi serialización… tengo miedo… de que algo salga mal- decía el joven.

-Raku… nada saldrá mal, ambos somos un equipo, somos tú y yo, además no estamos solos, tenemos a nuestros amigos, nuestras familias y nos tenemos a nosotros- dijo la rubia mientras abraza a su novio.

-Gracias Chitoge… que dios te haya puesto en mi camino fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme, no todos los hombres tienen mi suerte de tenerte, eres una mujer única- dijo Raku mientras le devuelve el beso a su mujer, un beso sabor a café de madrugada.

Al fin llegaba la semana más esperada en el instituto Bonyari, después de todo es tradicional que se celebre Halloween y este instituto lo hace por lo alto. Nuestros protagonistas y alumnos fueron llegando uno a uno al salón para así debatirse lo que realizarían, Tsugumi, la cual es la delegada de la clase comenzó con el debate.

-Muy bien, creo que recuerdan la primera semana de octubre se postularon 10 ideas de las cuales solo 5 están aprobadas, y la única que a la mayoría le agrado fue la siguiente- dijo la hermosa asesina mientras en la pizarra escribía: Café Maid. En ese momento la mayoría de las chicas y chicos gritaban de alegría ya que sería algo muy divertido y podrían reírse de sus compañeros en traje de gala.

-Oooh…no es mala idea, será divertido- dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros mientras se levantaba.

-Propongo que la mitad de los chicos y chicas sean los mayordomos y sirvientas, el resto de la clase podría encargarse de la publicidad para atraer los clientes en los alrededores de las escuelas, obviamente vestidos de traje de gala y uniforme de sirvienta, también a los chicos y chicas que vayan a cocinar, vestirlos como chefs- argumentaba el joven.

-Nada mal Ichijou Raku, bien, quien este de acuerdo levante la mano- dijo Tsugumi a lo cual todos levantan la mano.

-Yo digo que los chicos más atractivos del salón, sean los mayordomos principales- dijo Sakura la cual corre hasta la pizarra y llama a todas las chicas.

-Muy bien señoritas, anotare los nombres de todos los chicos, luego todas les daremos una puntuación de 1 a 5, siendo 5 el más alto, los chicos que más los obtengan serán los principales- explicaba la joven. Así como fue explicado, la joven anoto los nombres de los chicos en desorden, en los últimos nombres de la lista, se encontraban Raku y Maiko.

-Muy bien chicas, es hora de votar- dijo Sakura mientras iba anotando los puntajes dados en la pizarra, algunos chicos se sentían los putos amos al ganarle a sus amigos, a otros les dolía saber que la chica que les gustaba los puntuaba con un uno, muy bien las calificaciones iban pasando y a los que no les importaba era a Raku y Shuu los cuales estaban escuchando música.

-Muy bien, tenemos los resultados- anunciaba Sakura.

-Los chicos que obtuvieron los puntajes más altos fueron los siguientes:

-Ichijou Raku, con 97 puntos.

-Shuu Maiko, con 97 puntos.

-Izumi-kun, con 91 puntos.

-Ed-kun, con 87 puntos.

\- ¡EEEEEHHHHH!?, ¿Raku y Maiko ganaron? - dijeron los chicos mientras miraban a los jóvenes los cuales estaban absortos en la música. Ruri y Chitoge se sentían orgullosas de sus hombres, son guapos y lo admiten las demás chicas.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de tomar sus medidas, quítense las camisas, soy la presidenta del club de costura, así que les haré un traje increíble- dijo Sakura. Los jóvenes que aún tenían puestos los audífonos, simplemente escucharon "tomar medidas" se quitaron sus camisas, las chicas ante tal vista se sonrojaron, los dos chicos de lentes más guapos de la clase 3-1.

La mayoría de las chicas estaban muy sonrojadas y contentas con la vista proporcionada, algunos chicos sentían envidia al ver el cuerpo bien trabajado de los jóvenes, pero a ningún alumno le gustaba la cicatriz de Raku. Sakura tomo las medidas de Shuu para tener listo su traje, Raku el cual estaba recostado contra la pizarra no mostraba su espalda.

-Muy bien, Raku date la vuelta, tomaré algunas medidas que necesito- dijo la joven mientras le daba la vuelta, Sakura la cual estaba midiendo tapaba la espalda del joven, pero cuando sale volando la hoja en la cual anotaba todo debido al viento que entro por lo ventana deja la espalda del joven mangaka al descubierto. La mayoría de las chicas se sonrojaron al ver la espalda del joven y algunos chicos murmuraban en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntaba el joven aún de espaldas. Era una pregunta inocente pero la respuesta no lo sería.

-E-e-es que, Ichijou-kun, tienes unos arañazos en tu espalda- dijo Onodera muy sonrojada. Ante tal comentario Raku y Chitoge se sonrojaron a más no poder, Chitoge la cual estaba bastante roja tenía la mirada hacia abajo bastante apenada, Raku, el cual recuerda lo que sucedió a las 03:15 a.m. se sonrojo a más no poder, pero el joven decide inventar una excusa para que la mayoría no sepan que él y Chitoge ya iniciaron su actividad sexual.

-Esto se debe a que ayer entro a mi casa un gato blanco, creo que era callejero, se metió a mi habitación y yo suelo dormir sin camiseta. Intente alimentarlo, pero no le agrade y me arañó- explicaba de manera convincente el joven a lo que los demás le creyeron ya que después de todo le gustan los animales y él se encarga de cuidarlos en el Instituto, Sakura, la cual sabía que todo era una mentira, se acerca a la oreja del joven.

-Sé que tomaste la virginidad de Chitoge-chan, eres todo un picarón, en las aguas termales me di cuenta, más que todo poco su caminar que era un poco renco, también por sus caderas- dijo la joven en voz baja en el oído del joven mangaka haciendo que este en silencio mientras esta sonrojado. Como dice un dicho, "el que calla otorga".

-C-ca-calla-cállate- dijo el joven mangaka muy sonrojado a su mejor amiga mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-Muy bien, chicos y chicas vayan con el Club de Costura, Club de Gastronomía vengan conmigo y pensaremos en el menú, hagamos de este, nuestro mejor Halloween- dijo la hermosa asesina de ojos rojos mientras todos le siguen la corriente muy entusiasmados. Las primeras horas de clase habían terminado y los jóvenes decidieron almorzar en la cafetería, en la parte externa había unas mesas con sillas, ya que el día era agradable decidieron aprovechar para comer y charlar un rato.

-Que buen día- dijo Maiko mientras disfrutaba de su plato de ramen.

-Sí- dijeron sus amigos mientras también almorzaban.

-Disculpa, Maiko-senpai- dijo Haru mientras se acercaba con una niña de primer año, -Sophia-chan quiere hablar contigo-.

-Mu-mucho gusto Maiko-senpai- dijo la joven muy sonrojada mientras hacia una reverencia, el chico de lentes se levantó e hizo una reverencia, -el gusto es mío- dijo el joven, - que necesitas hablar conmigo Sophia-chan- agregó de manera amable.

-E-es…to, mmm yo, es…que- tartamudeaba la chica muy sonrojada.

\- ¿Sophia-chan? - dijo Maiko mientras se agachaba para verla, ya que, a pesar de ser una chica de primer año de instituto, era muy baja, en ese momento la chica se armó de valor y le robó un beso a Maiko. Ante tal reacción, Maiko quedó asombrado al igual que sus amigos.

-Tú… tú me gustas Maiko-senpai, por favor sal conmigo- dijo muy apenada la chica. Maiko, en ese momento, se limpió los labios disimuladamente y habló.

-Sophia-chan, agradezco que me digas tus sentimientos, eres valiente y me siento honrado, soló que no me gusta que me hayas robado un beso, además, lo siento, pero ya me gusta alguien y a esa chica la amo- dijo Maiko muy serio mientras miraba a Sophia. -Lo siento por no haber correspondido tus sentimientos, pero eres una chica muy linda, de seguro encontraras un chico que te ame y pasen los tres años de instituto juntos, de nuevo lo siento- dijo Maiko mientras hacia una reverencia.

-No, discúlpame a mí por haberte besado, gracias por ser sincero- dijo Sophia mientras hacia una reverencia y se iba llorando a lo cual Haru sale corriendo detrás de ella.

La joven de lentes, la cual presenció este beso, se retiró muy enojada, ni siquiera toco su almuerzo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - dijo Maiko mientras le sujeta el brazo.

-Que… te importa- dijo la joven de ojos verdes muy molesta mientras sale corriendo ante tal reacción, Maiko sale corriendo detrás de ella, debido a que la cafetería estaba ubicada en el tercer piso del otro bloque del instituto, las mesas estaban ubicadas en un mirador, lo cual la joven sale corriendo muy enojada, cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas y sabía que se iba a caer por las escaleras.

-BAMP- cayeron los dos jóvenes, Ruri la cual estaba un poco mareada, se levantó más rápido ya que se sentía apretada, al estar totalmente despierta, se dio cuenta que Maiko la tenía sujetada a él, con su mano izquierda, agarro la cintura de la joven, y sin querer, con su mano derecha agarro el pecho izquierdo de la joven, ante tal acontecimiento la joven se enojó.

\- ¡Tú… pervertido! - dijo la joven muy enojada dispuesta a golpearlo, pero se detuvo ya que la manga derecha de su uniforme tenía una mancha de sangre, la joven se asustó un poco y al observar a Maiko, vio que, desde la frente de este, hasta su mejilla al lado derecho, brotaba una cantidad considerable de sangre y el joven estaba totalmente inconsciente, al observar esto, la joven se asustó ya que dedujo que el joven la protegió mientras se chocaba contra los escalones y finalmente se golpeó contra la esquina de los casilleros.

\- ¡Mai-Maiko-kun! - dijo la joven muy asustada mientras lo movía y no reaccionaba, las lágrimas brotaban de ella en preocupación por el chico.

-Shuu-

-Ruri-chan-

-Maiko-kun- gritaron los amigos de los jóvenes mientras bajaban por las escaleras, excepto Raku que se lanzó y cayó al lado de ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –

-Yo, yo me caí por las escaleras y Maiko-kun me protegió-

-Ya veo, Chitoge, súbelo a mis espaldas- dijo Raku a lo cual su novia le hace caso y sube a Maiko a sus espaldas, una vez bien agarrado, Raku llevó el cuerpo inconsciente de su mejor amigo a la enfermería, corría tan rápido como podía.

Mientras Ruri lloraba, Chitoge y las demás chicas se acercaron a ella y la consolaron, Chitoge le paso un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas y sangre de sus manos, la joven de ojos verdes rompió en llanto en los brazos de la hermosa rubia mientras era consolada por sus demás amigas mientras Raku corría lo más rápido que podía al otro bloque, ya que allí se encontraba la enfermería.

-Resiste Shuu- dijo el joven mientras corría.

 _ **Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado, al fin tengo tiempo para escribir así que primero iré terminando esta historia, luego terminaré TsunaxKyoko la cual tengo en pausa desde hace unos meses, les pido disculpas, pero mi estado de ánimo no me permitía escribir, pero ya estoy mejor y vengo con toda la motivación e imaginación a tope!.**_

 _ **Les comento, el ShuuxRuri ahora es oficial, lean el manga XD, y hace unos capítulos atrás, Tsugumi se confesó al princeso, así que me llego la idea de hacer un RakuxTsugumi ya que a la mayoría nos gustaría ver eso :3. Lo haré basado en SAO, no me pregunten porque pero se me ocurrió y para lo que tengo planeado hacer, viene genial, les resumo, Raku y Tsugumi tienen un gusto en común, los videojuegos, en pleno 2016, se desarrollaron a la perfección el NerveGear y el primer VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online, lo cual dará inició a la aventura más peligrosa de Raku y Tsugumi y los otros 10.000 jugadores más.**_


	13. Siempre te he amado

Nota: Nisekoi no me pertenece

Siempre te he amado

El joven de cabellos azules corría tan rápido como podía, en sus espaldas cargaba a Shuu totalmente inconsciente y su preocupación era muy obvia ya que su mejor amigo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aunque fue por proteger a quien amaba. Corría y corría como podía hasta llegar a su destino, la enfermería estaba cerrada con llave.

-Ume-sensei debe estar durmiendo adentro- dijo el joven, -lo siento, luego pagaré por esto- dijo el joven mientras se retira un poco de la puerta y le derriba con una fuerte patada. BAMP, cae la puerta al suelo despertando a la doctora.

-¡Qué crees que haces!- dijo la doctora muy enojada.

-Luego me regaña, sensei ayude a Shuu se cayó por las escaleras y se golpeó la cabeza con los casilleros- explicaba el joven mientras recostada a Maiko en la camilla.

-Ya veo, bueno dame el alcohol, esas gasas, limpiemos y desinfectemos para saber qué tan grave es- dijo Ume mientras se ponía los guantes, limpiaba la herida de Shuu y pudo deducir que no fue algo tan serio, pero necesitaría dos puntos de sutura ya que la herida se abrió un poco, la sensei cosió la herida, cubrió con una gasa y vendó la cabeza del joven, una vez hizo esto le dio unos medicamentos al joven y todo estaba bien.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto el joven mangaka muy preocupado.

-Está bien, le cogí dos puntos de sutura, ahora está durmiendo, falta esperar a que despierte- aclaró la sensei, -cuando despierte dile que vaya al hospital y se haga los siguientes exámenes, dentro de los documentos que mandaré hay una orden de rayos X, para que revisen su cabeza para saber si todo está bien- agrego la sensei tranquilizando al joven.

-Gracias sensei- dijo el joven mientras salía de la enfermería y pudo ver como sus amigas se acercaban a la enfermería.

-¡¿Cómo está Maiko-kun!?- fue lo primero que dijo Ruri al ver a Raku.

-Está bien, está durmiendo, entra- dijo el joven. La joven de ojos verdes entra desesperadamente y sus amigas se disponían a entrar, pero Raku no las dejó.

-Él estará bien, está con Miyamoto después de todo, vámonos a clases, vi que ella traía su bolso y el de Shuu así que vámonos, solo los vamos a estorbar- dijo el joven mientras le sonreía a sus amigas.

La hermosa joven de ojos verdes entró y puedo ver a la doctora, la cual se disponía a salir. – ¿Vienes a ver a Maiko?- preguntó la doctora de manera amigable.

-Sí- respondió la joven.

-Está bien, debo irme al hospital ya que me necesitan allí, haré una excepción y podrás quedarte acá, te encargo que me regreses la llave luego Miyamoto- dijo la sensei mientras le entregaba la llave y sale de la enfermería. La joven entro y en la última camilla, la que estaba al lado derecho cerca de la ventana estaba el joven durmiendo, la chica se acerca y se sienta en una silla que estaba cerca a la camilla, la joven observaba como el joven dormía, trataba de contener sus lágrimas al ver la venda en la cabeza del mismo, pero no las pudo contener y empezó a llorar mientras sostenía la mano izquierda del joven.

-Por…m-mi culpa, terminaste así, ¿por-porqué lo hiciste?- dijo la joven mientras lloraba y apretaba la mano de Shuu. Shuu el cual se estaba despertando debido a la presión que sentía en su mano izquierda y sentía algo húmedo en su hombro, pudo escuchar lo que la joven decía, decidió armarse de valor y hablar.

-Si-siempre te he amado…Ruri-chan- dijo el joven mientras despertaba,-duele…-dijo Maiko mientras se sentaba y sentía un poco de dolor en su espalda.

-¿Eh?- dijo la joven mientras lo observaba, podía ver como aquel joven de ojos y cabellos dorados (así los veo yo .-.) aún sin sus lentes puestos le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa acompañada por el atardecer.

-Me gustas Ruri-chan, me gustas- dijo Maiko mientras la miraba seriamente. Ante tal comentario Ruri seguía estupefacta, con una expresión en su rostro que delataba todo hablo.

-T-t-tú también me gustas- dijo la joven muy sonrojada mientras miraba hacia abajo y las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos, sintió como la mano de Maiko tocaba sus mejillas, alzó su mirada y el joven le limpia las lágrimas y la acerca a él y le da un dulce beso en la frente.

-Quiero… más- dijo Ruri mientras sujeta al joven y lo atrae hasta sus labios, fue el primer beso de ambos, algo torpe pero, pero muy cálido. Se separaron de aquel corto beso, se observaban a los ojos y ambos estaban muy sonrojados, aunque Maiko tomo la iniciativa y volvieron a unir sus labios, aunque estos besos eran más apasionados y agresivos y podían sentir como sus lenguas bailaban en sus bocas mientras eran acariciados por el suave aire caliente que entraba por la ventana, terminaron su beso y Miyamoto fue la primera en hablar.

-Espero estar a tu cuidado, Ma-Maiko- dijo Ruri mientras observaba a su novio.

-Lo-lo mismo digo, Ruri- dijo Maiko mientras le sonreía a su novia.

-Oye, sabes dónde están mis lentes, no los encuentro y no veo muy bien- preguntaba el joven mientras se levantaba de la camilla.

-Toma, los limpié- dijo Ruri mientras se disponía a ponérselos a Maiko, pero no pudo ya que su pareja es muy alta, ante tal vista, Maiko se río y agacho un poco, así la joven le puso sus lentes y la pudo observar mejor.

-Te ves muy hermosa cuando estás sonrojada- dijo mientras le robaba un beso de nuevo, ante tal comentario y pequeña burla hizo un puchero el cual hizo reír un poco a Shuu. El joven tenía puestos sus lentes y trato de caminar pero perdió un poco el equilibrio, aunque su novia, a pesar de ser bajita, lo sostuvo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… ya estoy mejor-

-Tengo nuestros bolsos, ya solicite el permiso al instituto para salir e ir al hospital y te hagas los exámenes que Ume-sensei mandó, tengo los documentos que ella me dio, así que vamos- dijo la joven de ojos verdes mientras salía con su novio tomados de la mano. Salieron del instituto, llegaron a la entrada y mostraron su permiso, caminaron un poco y esperaron al taxi, se subieron y pidieron que los llevara al Hospital Universitario Bonyari. Llegaron los jóvenes y Ruri presentó los documentos que le dio Ume-sensei.

-Ume-sensei los envía acá, muy bien Shuu-kun, por favor dame tu documento de identidad- dijo la recepcionista.

-Disculpa, tu acompañas a Shuu-kun, ¿tú eres?- pregunto la recepcionista.

-Miyamoto Ruri, soy su-su novia- dijo la joven.

-Vale, por favor Shuu-kun pase por aquí el doctor lo está esperando- dijo la recepcionista mientras le indicaba el consultorio, -Miyamoto-san tú puedes esperar acá- agrego amablemente.

-Está bien- dijo la joven. La joven sacó su celular, entra a Whatsapp y busca el chat de Ichijou-kun y empieza a escribir.

—CHAT—

-Ichijou-kun, estamos en el Hospital Universitario Bonyari, a Maiko le están tomando unas radiografías y otros exámenes, no podremos estar en las clases después del almuerzo, nos vamos a demorar un buen rato aquí-

-Ya veo, Miyamoto cuida a Shuu por favor, les daré la información a las demás, cuando terminemos las clases iremos a verlos en el Hospital, Tsugumi dice que te presta sus apuntes, nos vemos más tarde-

-Gracias Ichijou-kun-

—FIN DEL CHAT—

En el instituto terminaron sus clases, el grupo de amigos sale, toma un taxi y se dirige al Hospital Universitario Bonyari, Shuu y Ruri ya habían salido y la joven estaba muy contenta ya que su novio estaba bien, los amigos de los jóvenes estaban en el entrada y los estaban buscando, el grupo de amigos entro y vieron a los jóvenes pero les asombro un poco, ya que Shuu se inclinó y beso a Ruri.

-Hola- dijeron los chicos un poco asombrados.

-Hola, como están- dijeron la pareja de enamorados.

-Ruri-chan, ¿ustedes son?- pregunto Onodera.

-Sí, somos novios- respondió Maiko.

-¡FELICIDADES MAIKO-KUN Y RURI-CHAN!-

-Gra-gracias- dijeron sonrojados mientras se sujetaban de las manos.

 _ **Holi, espero les haya gustado, quedan como qu capítulos más y termino esta historia que hasta el momento me ha gustado y veo que les h agradado, después de terminar esta, terminaré TsunaxKyoko y continuaré EsperLove e iniciaré otro proyectos con Nisekoi y otras series. Espero les guste.**_

 _ **Matta Ne!**_


End file.
